Como el vino
by Rarifica
Summary: Shinji tiene un dram,a de afecto. De niño su padre lo abandono, y cuando vuelve a verlo no parece prestarle atencion. Talvez la falta de cariño lo empuje a los brazos de alguien, talvez...a los brazos de un hombre
1. Chapter 1

Hacia poco que había llegado a tokyo 3 y nunca imagino lo dificiles que se iban a vovler las cosas

Ni siquiera podría decir con sinceridad que había ido allí con la esperanza de establecer relacion con su padre,

siiii.., lo admitia, cunado oyó que su padre lo quería en tokyo se encendió una chispa en sus ojos, pero no bien pasaron lo días en los que preparaba el viaje la verdad calló ante él, no lo había visto en años, muchos, lo había abandonado literalmente cuando era apenas un niño, no hubo despedida, ni un te escribire, ni papá debe trabajar , no visitas, no llamadas, nada, despues de pasar tantos años quizas su padre querria un reencuentro, pero de seguro no sería algo ameno como el había imaginado tantas veces luego que se marchara, de seguro seria algo asi como, que tal vas, que tal te has vuelto, y probablemente no saldría bien parado de aquello,

lo miraria y pensaria que era mediocre, no podia decir tampoco que conocia a su padre asi que no podía asegurar que los esperaba

pero si recordaba muy claramente la mirada del hombre que lo abandono en la estacion, y si, talvez no podia tener siquiera una idea aproximada de como le trataria un persona practicamente desconocida, peor no seria algo cariñoso ni mucho menos

...y en eso no se había equivocado...

El era por naturaleza reflexivo, pasaba mucho tiempo sólo en su casa, tenía un tutor que se dedicaba a nada más de lo necesario y no tenía amigos aa que deprimente. El punto es que de por si pensaba mucho, y en el viaje en tren hacia tokyo 3 había imaginado aquel encuentor de mil y un maneras pero ninguna se acerco siquiera a la que termino por acontecer.

Todo había parecido muy normal, se bajo dle tren a esperar a una tal Misato katsuragi que trabaja con su padre..que por supuesto no vendria a recogerlo, al parecer trabajaban en prototipos militares, la chica en la foto era bastante atractiva, pero era un militar con rango asi que no esperaba fuera muy simpatica, estaba preparado para guardar silencio en el trayecto. De ahí para delante todo tomo tintes surrealistas, algo ( en ese momento aun no sabía que) habpía atacado la ciudad, luego habpía llegado un auto chirriando a recogerlo, en meido de todo el caos, o sorpresa la mujer si hablaba aaaahhh se estaba cansando de pensar, pero que más se puede hacer cuando ves un techo blanco rodeado de paredes blancas, sabanas blancas ... todo blanco!! entonces algo interrumpio ( gracias !) sus pensamientos

- Hola shinji que tal estas ?- Decía Misato mientras entraba sonriendo a la habitacion

- Me siento mejor, cuando podre irme?- tratando de sentarse en la cama

- ya te dieron de alta te traje la ropa - mientras le tiraba algo encima

- ohh oye Misato - empezó timidamente - yooo ahora.. yo

- te pediran ue te quedes shinji - contesto depronto seria

- quedarme? es decir- miraba su regazo mientras se retorcia las manos

- te haras piloto

- mmm

-mmm es todo lo que vas a decir - dijo frunciendo el ceño

- es sólo que... no se

- aaahh vistete, debemos ver al comandante - dijo cortandole

- mi padre aa..

- se te informara mejor la situacion, de hecho yo no era la encrgada para esto, no es conmigo con quien debes discutirlo - dijo mientras se soplaba las chasquillas se cruzb de brazos y tomabas una pose despreocupada- aa que esperas?!

- ah! - se sorprendio

- vistete!!

- a claro podrias salir

- oohhh eres timido !- pregutno molestandole un poco mientras tironeaba las sabana y shinji se sonrojaba tratando de retenerla- o esta bien te dejo, no tarde que te espero afuera jajaja- salio riendose

- cielos - bufo molesto una vez solo bajandose de la cama para vestirse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Shinji Ikari se le informa que desde ahora usted es miembro de Nerv en calidad de piloto y debe jurar absoluta confidencialidad

- Si - contesto apatico

- Debera a acudir aqui a reportarse cuando se le llame, entiende

- Se le asignara un dormitorio, puede pasar con Aoba que le informara de los detalles, le entregara su identifiacion como miembro de nerv sus horarios y demas, puede retirarse.

- Shinji esperame afuera - dijo Misato antes de devolverse. Podía verla claramente a traves del vidro de aquella oficina, más no escucharla, discutía acaloradamente con la doctora Ritsuko, una mujer alta y muy delgada que parecia ser su superior

----adentro---

- Pero no pueden mandarlo a un dormitorio!! mi dios, es un niño!!- argumentaba

- Es un piloto el protocolo dicta

- me paos el protocolo por-

- Misato!!

-aaa mira vino de mu lejos a ver a su padre y de pronto se encuentra con todo esto

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer, que quieres que haga con el ??- pregunto relajandose y mostrandole que en realidad no tenía otra alternativa. Misato parecio mediotarlo un momento mienstra apretaba los labios- Vivira conmigo, yo me hare cargo de el, estara bajo mi proteccion

- tu jaja niñera por favor Misato siquiera cuidad de ti misma com propiedad- dijo con tono ligero

- se que paresco algo alborotada, epro no olvides que pertenesco a esta organizacion igual que tu y llegue aqui no sin merito, asi que creo estar calificada para cuidar de un niño - dijo muy seria y demostrando bastante madurez

- piloto

- lo que sea!!

- esta bien seras asignada como la tutora del 3er elegido

- Siii!!

Desde afuera Shinji le vio alzar los brazos, se veía contenta

- Vamos a casa shinji n.n

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia una semana que había ingresado a la escuela y por supuesto debido a su timides no habpia hecho amigos. Misato le había dado un celular para que tuviera un numero al cual pudieran llamarlo, no lo necesitaba, quien lo iba a llamar

Lo ciertop es que si queria hacer amigos, pero como ya habia dicho era algo timido con las personas, aun en silencio desde su asiento en la clase había observado a los estudiantes, descrubio que la chica callada llama Rey era compañera suya, creyo que podrian estar juntos en la escuela, pero no tuvo que ni intentarlo, cuando la chica lo sorprendio mirndole volteo la mirad como si nada, ok, mensaje captado, que seamos ambos pilotos no nos hace amigos. Siguio mirando la presidenta de la clase... Hikari era su nombre era muy mandona, habia un chico de lente que parecia gracioso mmm veamos..... Estaba mirando al lado cuando noto una mirada fija en su espalda, volteó y noto a un chico de aspecto rudo mirandolo, sabía su nombre , era Touji, lo había notado pues les pareció atractivo, pero la mirada que le dirijía ahora no era nada amigable, volteo hacia adelanet algo turbado.

la mañana siguio pasando y el siguio sin hablar con nadie depronto noto que la pantalla de su portatil titilaba, miro a ambos lados nervioso se agacho un poco y noto que era un mensaje

- eres piloto del robot ?

Que? penso, como podían haber llegado a esa conclusion, bueno el quería hacer amigos talvez esto haria que le prestaran más atneción...mmm no no debería

- eres piloto del robot?? si/no

lo medito un momento y contesto

- Si

Hubo un gran revuelo y depronto todo estaba sobre el

- Como es??

- realmente eres tu?

- cual es tu arma más poderosa?- buneo tnego un cuchillo...

Rey dirigio hacia allá brevemente su mirada y luego volvió a prestar atención a la ventana

Desde el rincon Touji había adoptado un mirada aun más sombria

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Con que piloto ahhh!- decia mientras le daba un último puñetaso que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, antes de darse la vuelta e irse aun molesto, ok el chico ya no le gustaba nadita

- perdona mi amigo esta alterado - dijo el chico antes de irse tra su amigo, parecía apenado

estaba ahi lamentadose cuando aparecio Rey

- acaban de llamar, me reportare primero- dijo antes de irse corriendo, esta loca ( pensaba) como pretende ir con esas heridad, se paro y corrio tras ella


	2. Adaptandose

**Cap Dos**

**Adaptandose**

La batalla había sido un caos del cual no recordaba mucho, lo habían regañado llegando la base pues al aprecer había perdido el control e ignorado una orden directa de sus superior poniendo en peligro su vida y la mision, y tambien a los dos civiles que estaban abordo en ese momento, al menos la parte de inbolucrar civiles no era dle todo su culpa.

Se había sentido mas despues de eso, en un arrebato se habia marchado, y al parecer no era tan maduro como creía pues habia dado la vuelta en tren y al quedarse sin dinero se habia lanzado a por el campo.

- Shinji!!!- alguiense acercaba corriendo a el- shinji,- repitio esta vez jadeando

- Kensuke- respondio soprendido

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Wow es genial asi que eva- comentaba embelesado

- estas cosa parecen realmente gustarse- decia mientras observaba la metraca que descansba a un lado

- cielos si..- se quedo callado un momento- aunque habiendo estado allí dentro y ...viendote así, debes pensar que soy un loco por gustar de estas cosas jajajaja- termino de decir relajado, luego puso cara seria otra vez- espero perdones a touji, el no es asi sabes, es sólo que esto le afecto directamente

- directamente??

- quiero decir su hermana, salio lastimada por un derrumbe que causo el eva, y luego sabiendo que tu era el piloto pues..

- su hermana! pero dijeron que no hubo heridos - dijo lamentadose

- no!, esta bien- dijo apresuradamente- estabas luchando contra esa gran cosa, nos salvaste, no podias estra al pendiente de todo- de pronto de quedo callado- que es eso- dijo mirando hacia afuera

- que cosa?

- se asomo afuera de la carpa

- buscamos a shinji ikari- habían unso hombres de negro mu corpulentos afuera. Shinji slaio al oir su nombre

- Shinji Ikari?-

- si soy yo

- tenemos ordenes de escoltarlo hasta las instalaciones de nerv, debe venir con nosotros

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Como es eso!!! y dejaste que se lo llevaran asi sin más- exclamaba touji despeus de escuchar la historia

- aiii no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer te digo que llegaron estos hombres y...- queria justificarse pero fue interrumpido

- a ya ya... creo que o debería ir alla

- aaahh touji no puedes ayudar

- nonono, me refiero aa ya sabes ... para disculparme - kenosuke sonrio, ese si era su amigo

- eso estaria bien

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde supuestamente vivia el chico, shinji iba rodeado por cuatro sujetos muy grandes _vaya kenosuke tenía razon_

- Ikari!!!- las cinco personas se dieron vuelta- tengo que hablar contigo - dijo tratando de no amedrentarse, shinji se dio vuelta dirigiendose a los tipos- sólo sera un momento- les dijo y lo tipos se adelantaron esperandolo a la entrada.

- Que quieres ?- pregunto de malos modos

-yoo..- le soprendio la actitud- puedes golperame

-que?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

- eso, que dame un golpe con todas tu fuerzas, sólo asi podre sentirme mejor

- yo no.- empezo, no queria golpearlo

- sólo golpeame!! si?- shinji despues dudar un momentos pero viendo la conviccion del chico hecho su brazo para atras y le planto el puño en la mejilla, su cara se volteó levemente, luego la volvio para mirarle mientras le sonreía - gracias - shinji sonrio tambien

- ya es hora- dijo uno de los tipos- se miraron sin decir nada, shinji dirigio con los sujetos pero mientras subia la escalera se dio vuelta repentidnamente

-NOO!! TU DEBERIAS GOLPEARME!!!- se revolvía entre lo brazos de los sugetos -YO DEBERIA SER EL GOLPEADO- entre el alboroto se escapo de entre los tipos corrio donde touji se avalanzao plantandoles un beso en la boca, no alcanzo ni a reaccionar por que ya lo tenian agarrado y lo arrastraban nuevamente hacia el edifico- POR SER DEBIL!! y muy temeroso- termino ya más quedito mientras se perdia de vista al doblar por el pasillo. Touji y kensuke se quedaron impactados por lo ocurrido e impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_estaba ahí esperando el tren que lo llevaría a casa_

_a casa??_

_podria llamar casa al antiguo lugar donde residia?_

_mierda todo esto había pasado por su incapacidad para sabe lo que queria_

_por su indesicion_

_allá nada lo esperaba_

_allá no tenía un proposito_

_quizas.. por que se hacia la victima_

_talves si queria pilotear el eva_

_pero.. por que querría algo asi??. aqui vamos de nuevo_

_nisiquiera tenía familia en ese lugar... aqui tampoco_

_pero aqui parecia haber hecho algunos amigos_

_y tambien estaba Misato_

_ella parecía preocuparse por el_

LLego el tren y se abrio la puerta

_en todo caso la familia no es quien te quiere?_

_quien se preocupa por ti_

_Y que quiero hacer yo_

_alguien me quiere?_

_alguien se preocupa?_

_pero ...yo que quiero?_

_debo..??_

Un auto daba vuelta chirriando al ruedas en un calle

-vamos vamos vamos- decia Misato mientras pisaba el acelerador, llego finalmente a la estacion para ves como partia el tren en el que iba shinji - maldicion - dijo desanimada mientars se asotaba la cabeza contra el volante, entonces se bajo del auto para fumarse un cigarro y lamentarse en paz, se puso el cigarro en la boca, cuando levanto la vista para ver el último vagopn marchar se quedo paralizada y escupio el cigarro, lentamente una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, luego se hizo muy grande - BIENVENIDO- grito para que shinji la oera dle toro lado de la calle

- estoy...en casa- y le sonrio de vuelta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban caminando hacia el instituto cuando

- touji mira!!- le empezo a tirar del brazo su amigo

- que??! ahh- parecía soprendido se cercaron corriendo

-shinji!!- dijeron, kenosuke de tiron le dio un abrazo

- hola- dijo medio sofocado

- pero que paso?? crei que tu??- decia mientras no le quitaba las manos de los hombros

-pues hubo un cambio de planes

- ven aca!!- lo acerco hacia si un muy sonriente touji- mira que hacernos pasar ese susto- decia mintars lo abrazba del cuello y le daba una coscorron ( n/a: no se como explicarlo bien pero es como un abrazo bien macho xD)

- si, de verdad me preocupaste llegue a pensar que te podían ejecutar- dijo un muy dramatico kenosuke

- no sea idiota - le regaño touji

-que??!! pasa en la peliculas- argumento el queriendo mostrar la "logica" de su deduccion

- ai a callate- y se pusieron a discutir mientras shiji reía al verlos

Luego caminaban hacia la puerta, se veian muy buenso amigos, kenosuke reia juntos con shinji y touji llevaba las manso tra la cabez y parecia pensativo

- oe shinji- dijo interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuvieran hablando- por que me besaste ?- dijo de sopeton

Shinji lo miro serio y le dijo- lo siento no volvera a pasar....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

**En retrospectiva**

Despues de la pregunta de Touji sucedio un silencio muy tenso y este viendo como se había puesto dejo el tema amablemente

pero eso lo había puesto a pensar, ciertamente fue un momento muy emotivo ..y el estaba muuuy fuera de si tambien, fue un impluso por aferrarse, talves lo beso por error, lo cierto es que no lo sabia, sólo se había lanzado a sus brazos _que verguenza _ai no se estaba poniendo rojo otra vez, tenia que dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Al otro día

sono el timbre

-Shinji !! el timbre- grito Misato feliz, shinji finalmente había hecho amigos

- ya voy!! - lo vio correr a la puerta en pijama aun y abrir - pasen , estoy listo en un segundo

- hay shinji eres un holgazan- decía el más alto

- ajajaj no seas descarado touji, que tuve que entrar sy slatar sobre tu cama para despertarte

-hola- dijo

- ho ho hola- conestaron

- supongo shinji les habra dicho, soy su tutora Misato- dijo estrechandoles la mano a cada uno

- su su tutora?? a si pero la imaginabamos

- ya sabe más...

- más vieja??- preugnto riendose

- soy touji

- y yo kenosuke

- ya estoy listo- salios shinji cerrando la mochila

- no.. tomate tu tiempo- shinji los miro interrogantes y entonces noto que miraban a Misato ebobados y ella traia un short cortisimo y una camiseta

- aii no sean babosos vamos- los tironeo a ambos fuera de casa

- adios shinji!!- dijo Misato agitando la mano

- adios!!- grito este cerrando la puerta

-shinji por que no nos había dicho?, te habriamos venido a buscar antes

- o shinji afortunado que vives con una diosa

- no es para tanto

- pero que dices, si es hermosa- decia kenosuke con corazones saliendole de los ojos

- es que el no lo nota - dijo touji dandole insinuadores codasos a kenosuke en la costillas y este rio bajito

- que se supone que eso significa !!- pregunto shinji frunciendo el ceño molesto

- nada nada- dijo touji desordenandole el cabello juguetonamente

Y eso??!! que se supone que le quizo decir con eso!! no les gusto nada ese tonito

Habian pasado los días, iba a Nerv a entrenar, le hacian estudios, test, pruebas, ahora estaba en una de compatibilidad con su eva , estaba sentado bastante relajado, abrio los ojos lentamente y comenzo enfocar, era curiosa la paz que podia provocarle el 01. Entonces frente a el en la plataforma del EVA 00 vio que Rey se bajada y corria hacia.. su padre?? le sorprendio ver ese despliegue de naturalidad departe de la chica, bastane parca, y tambien le sorprendio ver que su padre correspondia el gesto, parecia comodo con ella. Volteo la cara, eso lo hizo sentir miserable y despreciado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había estado pensandolo, talves su padre queria una hija, y no un hijo, rayos, eso sólo lo hacia sentir peor, se odiaba por pensar tanto en él siendo que el de seguro no le dedicaba ni un pensamiento

estaba en educacion fisica, sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba su turno, veía a sus compañero pasar corriendo, sudando, como estaba sentado sus ojos quedaban justo a la altura de sus piernas qu

nononon sacudio su cabeza, empezo a mirar alrededor buscando con que distraerse, Ja ahí estaba Rey tan perfecta y... sola, todo este asunto le había despertado el interes en Rey, seria acaso timida, mmm pero no parecia afectada por su soledad, talvez se creia superior al resto, o talves era de esas personas muy inteligentes...autista talves

-hey shinji! a quien miras- me preguntó touji picaramente agachandose a mi altura pudiendo ver su sudor y su polera ligeramente mojada. Siguio hacia donde mi mirada estaba antes y la encontrando más arriba, en la piscina donde se encontraban las chicas, luego fruncio el ceño y me miro nuevamente, hablo bajito- las chicas?? crei que

- veia a Rey- conteste atropelladamente

- Rey e??- me dijo volviendo la mirada a la piscina- ella siempre esta sola , mirandole bien... es bonita - contesto distrayendose luego al ver a las otras chicas, los demás muchachos acudieoron y comenzaron a silvar, yo me abstuve y solo mire, entonces note a Rey mirandome, nuestros ojos se encontraron y luego ella volteo.

No me gusta su mirada, me atraviesa, es como si pudiera ver mis secretos

-A LAS DUCHAS- oi la voz del entrenador

bien!! no alcance a correr no necesito ir a la duchas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentado con Misato y Ritsuko, mientras comían y escuchaba sin ecuchar, pensaba que mi padre no me quiere si quizas pudiera hacer algo para que me notara, Que estoy pensando, soy patetico.

comenzo a prestar atencion a la conversacion , que hablaban de sus analisis fisicos. que Rey había entrenado años y que el necesitaba entrenamiento tambien, pero el sólo oyo hast Rey, claro Rey que chica mas extraña

-hey shinji!!

-ahh?

- te estoy hablando hace rato

- lo siento :p

- en quien pensabas- pregunto Misato picara y con cuerda para molestarlo pero fue interrumpida

- shinji , Rey olvido su tarjeta en el camarin crees que podrias levarsela?

- a claro- dijo resiviendola, se quedo mirandola un rato pensando en lo que había visto en la mañana

- es muy bonita cierto

- si, es bonita- conesto sin pensarlo

- uuuiiii!! - entocnes se dio cuenta que Misato lo estaba fastidiando tomo un pan y se lo tiro por la cabeza- aai no hay por que molestarse - decia esta aun riendose

-uuuf sera mejor que me vaya- aun afuera podia escuchar la risa de Misato

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la escalera mecanica sorprendido despues de haber recivido un bofeton de Rey, el había insultado a su padre dijo que era cruel y un idiota _y la verdad estaba celoso pues el le prestaba atencion y en cambio a el lo ignoraba_

como habian llegado a esto

Flash back

Estaban tendidos en el suelo,

El sobre Rey

ella desnuda

y el tocandole un pecho

-lo siento!!- se levanto disculpandose, ella no dijo nada, se levanto y comenzo a vestirse

el se quedo parado ahi viendose la mano, extrañado obivo no había sentido nada

- yo..

- esto es muy incomodo dijo ella- mientra se ponia el uniforme, aunque su voz no sonaba nada incomoda

- lo siento, es que te traje tu..- ella se acerco a el, y le quito los lentese

End flash back

- Insultandolo no sacas nada- luego se volteo lo ignoro, el sólo la miro molesto,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de fallar la primera vez habían estado preparando el plan de ataque todo el día, la presión era muy grande pues solo podía dar un tiro, Rey lo cubriría, claro la muy martir, pero si el fallaba tardaría demasiado en recargar el arma, y si eso pasaba...Rey moriria, y no podía permitirlo.

Disparó, y el angel lo desvio

- Maldicion!!- dijo muy nervioso retomando el arma, el angel le iva a disparar de nuevo

- yo te cubro- escucho la neutra voz de Rey, entonces el EVA 00 se posiciona delante de él con el escudo y resivio el impacto de lleno.

- maldicion!!- Re estaba recibiendo el rayo y su maldita arma no se cargaba.

-Shinji me oyes??- esa era Misato, la ignoro- Shinji!!- el arma estaba lista.

- dispara- era la voz de Re que se oia algo debil , y disparó.

-Angel eliminado- pero el no oia nada, solo se concentraba en bajar a ayudar a Rey, corrió por el brazo de su eva hasta llegar a la capsula que habia sido eyectada, se lanzó sobre esta pero se alejo al sentirla en extremo caliente. Dudó un segundo y luego tomo las manilla y empezó a forzarla abrirze, se podía ver como salia humo de sus manos que se quemaban, finalmente la abrio salio el liquido de dentro de esta se asomo y vio a Rey semi conciente pero bien. Empezo a llorar.

- estas llorando- dijo ella- no se que se supone deba hacer en esta situacion.

- prueba sonreir- y ella sonrio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso los había dejado medio amigos,ya no podria odiarla con tranquilidad, bueno al menos sus ideas sobre ella habían cambiado, ella era agradable, no te atollaba y ni acosaba como las otars chicas, además era mu bonita, talvez si yo...mejor dejar eso pensamientos.

estaba recostado en su cama ecuchando su casette por milesima vez, estaba tan frustrado y triste

Toc toc

-shinji?? estas despierto?

- ufff si - conteste quitandome los audifonos pero sin voltearme.

- como estas?- senti como se sentaba en la cama.

- bien- conteste. Cuando alguien pregunta como estas no quiere saber, solo es por preguntar, asi que siempre di bien.

- de verdad? entiendo que este alterado o asustado todo esto puede ser muy intenso y..

- estoy bien- conteste esta vez de mal modo, la oi suspirar.

- quiero que sepas, que oi estuviste muy bien, fue muy valiente de tu parte- senti como se inclinaba sobre mi y tomaba una de mis manos vendadas, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches shinji.

Cuando se hubo ido comence a derramar lagrimas

no se porque

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperte y note que estaba en una posicion muy incomoda. Mi reproductor se habia caido al suelo mientras dormía, me de vuelta quedando boca arriba y comcence a mirar el techo, _cual es mi obsesion con los techos?_ es un misterio hasta para mi,

-aaaahhh ya no puedo dormir- me rendi y me levante, de todos modos a debia ser hora.

- hola! que tal dormiste- Misato estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor y me habia hecho pegar un brinco.

- oo bien - veo que la mesa es llena de latas de cerveza y envoltorios- eso.. es tu desayuno??

-aaa!!?- pone cara de sorprendida- ooo esto? no como crees, es de ayer- dice, y no se si alegrarme o preocuparme por el mugrerio que no parece estar dispuesta a limpiar- toma un baño- me dice derrepente.

- por que ?-? preugnto yo paranoico, -desde alla me sientes el olor?- mientras me tiro la camiseta

- ajajajajjajajaja bueno lo cierto es que ajjajaja si debes tomar un baño pero no lo sugeria por eso jajjjaa - genial, ahora se burla de mi - creo que seria relajante, llena la bañera

- mmm que hora es

- como la una, pero no te preocupes es domingo - me dice sonriente mientras se dirige a refrigerador y saca una cerveza

- bueno si a ti no te importa - le digo mientras entro al baño quitandome la ropa

- tendras que vivir a mi ritmo- me grita desde afuera, y yo pienso que esto puede ser bueno n.n

Estaba disfrutando del baño cuando

-Shinji!!- Misato entro abriendo la puerta

- waaaa!!!- grite yo corriendo la cortina

- waaaa!!!- grito ella- aaii shinji por que me gritas??!!

- por que gritas tu!!?

-aaa jajajajjjajajja- se empezo a reir, si hasta el vientre se tuvo que agarrar

- ya deja y salte me estoy bañando

-aii es - se quita una lagrimita- ok pufff no si ok ya me calme- dice- apurate ai que ir a NERV

- a NERV?

- si, llamaron, nos necesitan dice seria y luego me deja

Hasta ahi llego mi baño relajante estabamos en nerv, me habían dado un casco y seguía a misato que llevaba un mameluco. 15 minutos despues que llegaramos descubri que el nos ncesitan era me necesitan, ella era nada más la que tenía que ir

-aai pero acompañame shinji si??- bufe me puse a mirar alrededor y vi a mi padre, el no me vio asi que lo observe detenidamente, hablaba con kouzou fuyutski otro funcionario de Nerv, de alto rango segun me parecia, se dio vuelta dandome la espalda, llevaba las manos entrelasadas tras él, etonces pude verlas, estaban quemadas, me quede mirando en esa direccion aun cuando ya se hubo marchado.

- shinji..shinji!!

-aahh!

- que miras?- Misato me veia curiosa.

-aaa nada - conteste timido tratando de ignorarla.

-aaj cuando dice nada de esa manera estas gritando, mirame, prestame atencion- sus palabars me dolieron pues eran cierta pero disimule.

- es que mi padre... tenía las manos quemadas

- a eso- me conesto la doctora ritsuko- hace unos días hubo un accidente con la capsula de Rey tu padre la abrio con las manos desnudas- mis ojos se fueron a mis manos antes de que pudiera detenerlos haciendo que ambas pudieran casi leer mis pensamientos.

- fue bastante similar a tu incidente - me dide Misato.

- de tal palo tal astilla- termina la doctora volviendo a sus deberes, Misato pasa a mi lado y me desordena el cabello. Parecido a mi padre, eso me hizo sentir feliz, y luego sentirme undido por alegrarme ante semejante pequeñes

Había quedado con Touji y kenosuke en el centro comercial, creo que irian a los juegos de video o algo asi, de todos modos queria hacer amigos y no estaba en posicion de rechazar invitaciones, pero había descubierto algo, no valia la pena ser puntual, nadie lo era, asi que estaba sentado en una banca escuchando su reproductor mientras esperaba que aparecieran, y pensaba mientras tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, bastante abstraido, llevaba un jins y un poleron con gorro que le había regalado misato- asi andan los chicos de hoy- le había dicho, el queria ser como todos asi que se lo puso, se veia bien lo admitia, le quitaba algo de ese aspecto tan niñito que traia siempre con el uniforme, talvez ahora los chicos le prestaran atencion...ahi estaba pensando tonterias otra vez, comenzó a mirar lo que había alrededor para distraerse, parece que este era un sitio popular entre los jovenes, se veían muchos ir y venir. Depronto noto a tres muchachos conversando al otro lado de la calle, comenzó a detallarlos, cuando llego al tercero, este era rubio y bastante bien parecido cuando llego a sus ojos noto que este lo miraba, se sonrojo levemente por la verguenza de saberse descubierto y mejor continuo mirando el suelo.

al poco rato alguien se sento junto a él

- hola

- hola,- le miro sorprendido mientras se quitaba un audifono

- que oyes?-Shinji le alcanzo un audifono para que pudiera escuchar

- no la conosco, pero suena bien

- es que es vieja- le contesto

- soy seme- le dijo dandole la mano

- aa yo so shinji- el chico rio levemente

- que tiene de gracioso- dijo frunciendoe el ceño

- nada nada, es un lindo nombre , pero el mio no es seme- dijo sonriendo aun

- y por que mentiste- pregunto extrañado

- no no menti, lo que quice decir es que seme significa otra cosa- le dijo inlicando la cabeza y sonriendole aun

- es tu apodo?- le preguntó

- no, jajaja es en serio??- le pregunto

- que cosa

-cielos jaja, quiere decir- se acercó a el como para contarle un secreto- que soy gay- shinji se empezó a poner nervioso mientras el chico se acercaba más- y me gusta ir arriba - dijo finalmente y ya podia sentir su aliento en la cara. Shinji pego un brinco y se paro de la banca, entonces alguein lo agarrado de atra como sonsteniendolo

- shinji?- era touji que lo miraba extrañado, luego dirigio la mirada al chico en la banca- te esta molestando ?

- no es nada- contesto mientars se libraba de sus brazos

- bien no vemos- el chico se paro se fue

- te interrumpimos?- le pregunto kenosuke

- claro que no!!- contesto molesto sabiendo a lo que se referian

- ok vamos los juegos son por alla- dijeorn dejandolo tranquilo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado a una semana de aquello, había tenido se podria decir una conversacion con Rey, si en definitiva ella le agradaba, era mu tranquila en su trato con la gente, pero sus intercambios eran pocos, ella preferia leer, así que la dejaba en paz y se daba una vuelta con sus amigos

- llegue!!- decia mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos

- shinji, que tienes planeado hacer el domingo?- le preguntaba Misato que se habia apoyado en la pared lo observaba

- nada por...-

- había pensado que podias acompañarme , es para nerv y...-

-aaa es como lo del domingo pasado- le rpeugnto desanimado

- jajajaj no apra esto te engañe, ahora te estoy invitando

-mmm no suena alentador- decia mientars la pasaba de largo

- a vamos sera divertido, invit a tus amigos, les gustara- bien, si le decia que lo invitara queria decir que si seria algo interesante, estaria bien ser el quien haga la invitacion por una vez

- esta bien

- ok tienen que estar aqui a las 8 am- le dijo mientrs se iba a su cuarto

- eeee!!- a las 8, un domingo, uff por que Misato siempre se la jugaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4**

**Inconcientemente**

Estaban en un helicoptero, el estaba sorpresivamente emocionado, nunca había subido a uno, si habia estaod en el eva y todo eso, pero nunca había volado.

- wow nunca me hubiera imaginado en esto, shinji... ¿te he dicho que te quiero?- le deci kenosuke mientras grababa todo con su camara

- eejhh?

- es aburrido estar siempre en el mismo lugar, por eso los invite a pasar un domingo especial

- es esta entonces nuetra primera cita Misato, - touji como siempre baboseando por ella- me puse esta gorra especialmente para ho

- yyy.. a donde vamos exactamente- le interrumpí

- vamos a un crucero de lujo- bueno 5 minutos despues descubrio que era mentira, iban a un barco militar, bueno de todos modos parecia interesante, touji era feliz por estar con Misato y kenosuke no cabia de gusto por todo lo que veía.

- genial genial genial genial genial- kenosuke se daba y daba vuelta filmando todo

- hay mi gorro, mi gorro- y touji seguia la corrita esa, jaaja Misato parecía avergonzada, yo sólo me relaje, me hacia bien de vez en cuando

Hay estaba frente a el un chica peliroja muy atractiva

- hola Misato, se te ve bien, como siempre

- claro, pero tu has crecido

- claro mirame, ya soy toda una mujer- ok la chica parecia presumida

- los presento, la piloto exclusiva del EVA 02, el segundo elegido, Azuka Langley Soryu- entonces se le levanto su vestido con el viento, y nos golpeo, claro ni que estuviera interesado, a quien se le ocurre traer un vestido asi, Touji se molesto mucho, tanto que se bajo los pantalones, ok eso fue un exageracion

- y bien, quien es el tercer elegido?.. no me digas que- coemnzo mirando a Touji que tenía cara de perro apalaeado

- No, es este - dijo Misato señalandome, entonces la chica se acerco y me miro fijamente, no me gusto, me estaba escrutando

- mm no esta nada mal- su comentario me molesto, quien es ella para jusgarme

Luego de eso pasamos a la cabina del capitan, donde estaban teniendo una especie de sutil discusion, cosas de soberania y que se yo - esta bien- dijo Misato cerrando su libreta de golpe-, pero en caso de cualquier emergencia sabe que la autorida de NERV prevalece- vaya! me sorprendio el ver a Misato tan seria, en momentos asi incluso se parecia a Ritsuko.

- siempre tan galante- interrumpio una voz voltee, y había allí un hombre metiendose por la pequeña puerta, era alto ais que debia agacharse un poco para pasar, traia el pelo largo tomado en una coleta y una barba incipiente asomaba en su menton, la camisa sin terminar de abotonar con la corbata floja, vaya!

- kaji!!- grito Azula emocionada.

- Kaji no esta invitado a subir al puente-reclamo el capitan, pero que pesado

No se de quien había sido la idea de subirnos todos juntos al acensor, probablemnet por culpa de Misato, pues boviamente Touji querria ir con ella, y al parecer igual Kaji, Azula no iba a dejar sólo a kaji asi que subio tambien, Misato me tironeo jutno a ella y kenosuke...pues el sólo queria todos apretados y era bastante incomodo, yo estaba especialmente torcido, mi cabeza estaba sobre Misato y de algun extraño modo estaba atravesado tal que mi trasero habia ido a parar con kaji, del otro lado del acensor, yo sin poder evitarlo estaba sonrojado.

- y tienes algun nuevo amor- preguntaba él despreocupado mientras Misato cruzada de brazos intentaba ignorarlo- no es tu asunto

- que ruda- kaji tomó un sorbo de su cafe, luego apoyandose en la mesa se dirigio a mi- Me han dicho que vives con ella

- eee si.- conteste nervioso

- y que tal su manera de dormir ahora?- me puse muy nervioso por suerte todos armaron un alvoroto sorprendidos, que idiotas, desde que se vieron estaba más que claro que se conocian, y en el aire se aspiraba esa intimidad, habian tenido algo seguro.

- como puedes decir eso!!- dijo Misato muy roja plantando las manos sobre la mesa

- y como es Ikari shinji-

- aaa ¿como sabe mi nombre?- que cosa me pregunto?, a no me interesa

- aa pero si eres muy famoso, piloteaste un EVA en combate sin entrenamiento previo

-aa fue una casualidad- digo avergonzado

- la casualidad es parte del destino, eso... fue talento- ah! si el lo dice - ok se me hace tarde - se levant para irse

- claro -soy el unico que contestó, pero nadie lo nota, Kenosuke y Touji estan aun impactados , Misato se esta asotando la cabeza contra la mesa y Azuka solo lo mira a él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y que te parecio Shinji- conversaban en la cubierta del acorasado

- nada interesante deeehh y el es el famoso tercer elegido, que decepcionante- decpia Azuka con tono despectivo mientras se balanceaba tomada de uno de los bordes

- sabes que su taza de sincronizaicon fue de un 40% en su primer combate?

- imposible!- conetesto sorprendida deteniendose

- es impresionante- terminó mirando el mar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- pero que capitan mas arrogante- decia Touji

- es que es muy orgulloso- conestaba despreocupadamente Misato en lo que se acomodaba el cabello

- Kaji es mucho más simpatico- dije yo, etonces Misato me miro fijamente unos segundos

- no, el es un idiota- dijo luego desviando la mirada, estaba amurrada.

- tercer elegido, sigueme!- arriba de la escalera Azuka me esperaba

Luego de eso la segunda elegida me pido la siguiera me mostro su EVA, hablaba y hablaba de como el suyo era mejor, que los otros dos no eran más que prototipos y blablabla, vaya toda una niña que grita por atención, desmostrar que su jugeute es el mejor, que inmadura.

TUM! el barco se sacudio casi tirandolo al suelo

- que fue eso??- pregunte

- una onda de choque - contesto ella fue demsiado cerca- corrimos a ver que sucedia y afuera algo estaba destruyendo los otros barcos, se movia en el mar dejando una estela gran velocidad.

- no estan atacando avisemos a Misato- dije yo

- no, sigueme- me tironeo tras ella, luego me olbigo a ponerme sui traje y me subio a su EVA, ay mierda. me veo tan ridiculo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Un angel nos ataca, esto no era lo previsto- decia kaji hablando por telefono mientras veia lo que sucedia afuera atraves de una persiana con unos binoculares.

_/ el EVA02 est ahí, y tienes un piloto de refuerzo, si las cosas e tuercen, escapa, es lo único que puedes hacer/_

- como quieras

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera los daños ya eran notables, habian perdido ya 6 aviones entre las maniobras de Azula para luchar contra el angel, se acerco al puente para averiguar más sobre que tal iban las cosas.

- Shinji estas ahi tambien??- era la voz de Misato

- si!!

- señor- alguien le toco el hombro- el yak-38 esta listo

- vete tu si quieres, yo me quedo- le susurro, el piloto lo miro un segundos y luego asintio.

- Mayor Katsuragi, tengo un idea.- dijo entrando a la cabina

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Han tenido una fiesta- decia las doctorra ritsuko mientras veia pásar los barcos a medio destrosar

- tuve que improvisar un combate submarino- decia Misato echada en el asiento completamente agotada

Ibamos bajando del eva cuando mis amigos me vieron con el uniforme de batalla de Azuka y comenzaron reirse, kenosuke hata me gravo- deja eso!!- le grite

- donde esta kaji!!- gritaba Azuka

- por alla- le contesto Misato con fastidio

- kaji ! kaji!!- dijo corriendo hacia él- me viste en accion?? hee- pero que estupida pidiendo su atencion

- claro que te vi

- genial, te gusta como me veo- dijo dando un vuelta para él, pero que arratrada,...y muy guapa tambien

- te ves muy bien- luego alzo la vista y me miro a mi aun con el uniforme- tu tambien te ves bien shinji- me estaba fastidiando, pero yo..me sonroje x///x

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ha sido un crucero movido - decia kaji sonriente

- ha sido gracias a esto - Gendo Ikari estaba tras la mesa observando un maletin- por que no viniste cuando te lo ordene- dijo severo viendole por sobre sus lentes

- por fin hemos logrado recuperarlo, eso es lo que importa

- no contestaste mi pregunta, de haberse puesto peor..-

- estoy seguro de que vive, a pesar de haber estado congelado, es el pilar del plan de complementacion

- asi es- contesto- el primer hombre, adam

- como yo ya cumpli -dijo comenando darse vuelta

- kaji!- se detuvo pero no lo miro- no quiero saber que tendre problemas futuros con otra insubordinaicon tuya.

- claro- contesto antes de salir.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ay no, era ella, por que a mi por que mi pensaba

- soy Azuka Langley Soryu, encantada


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Hasta cuando**

Azuka se había hecho rapidamente popular entre los chicos, creo que touji y kenosuke se estan haciendo las america vendiendo fotos de ella, tambien debido a esta popularidad se había ganado automaticamente enemigas entre las chicas, pero ella parecia ser muy sociable asi que lo sobrellevaba bien, si se veia obligado a encasillarla la definiria como todo lo oupuesto a él mismo.

. Shinji!!- hablando del rey de roma- guten morgen

- gu guten molen

- jajajaj es un manera de decir buenos días tonto- decia mientras le daba con un dedo en la frente, ¿para que le hablaba si lo iba a tratar mal?.- quiero que me presentes con una compañera nuestra

- compañera

- si si la primera elegida- se explico,

- ohh Ayanami- la verdad no creo que necesitara mi ayuda, pues sólo me dijo eso antes de dirigirse hacia Rey por su propia cuenta, mejor la sigo sera divertido verla lidiar con ella jijiji

Rey estaba sentada leyendo cuando Azuka llegó a pararse frente a ella, Rey sin prestarle atención se corrió pues le estaba haciendo sombra - hola! - Rey la miraba de reojo- tu eres Rey ayanami, piloto del prototipo - como no hubo respeesta- yo soy Azuka Langley piloto del EVA 02, seamos amigas

- ¿por qué?- le preguntó mientras volvia la vista a su libro

- por que?? podemos audarnos mutuamente

- si es una orden estoy de acuerdo

-aaah??-

-puffrrr- estaba tratando de evitar que se me escapara una risa, Azuka fruncio el ceño. Entonces Rey se inclino para verme detras de Azuka yo agite la mano a modo de saludo y ella a modo de reconocimiento inclino la cabeza para seguidamente volver a centrarse en su lectura, Azuka habiendo visto el intercambio se retiro y paso a mi lado viendome con rencor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos brazos la envolvieron desde atras

- vaya has adelgazado, penas de amor?-

- como supiste?- contestó

- quien tiene un lunar en el camino de las lagrimas- decia mientrs le acariciaba el rostro- esta destinado a pasar penas

- estas tratando de seducirme?-

- sabes que no- dijo soltandola

- jajaj es cierto, una pena, ohh pero si ha alguien vijilandonos- frente a ellos a traves Misato tenía la nariz pegada al ventanal y los miraba fijamente, luego bufo y se fue apresurando el paso

- esta muy molesta- dijo kaji- yo pretendia unir el equipo- sonriente

-ya se le pasara- Kaji pensaba que Ritsuko no tenía ña menor idea de lo que había paado, pero que ijala tuviera razon.

Comenzaron a sonar la alarma sy luego el telefono de su oficina sono

-si?ok

- ¿que sucede?

-han confirmado la presencia de un angel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo tenían vestido como la loca para un no se que de sincronizacion, y a la loca le había ddo el capricho y se había ido a encerrar

DIN DON

- Shinji atiende - escucho que le gritaba Misato

- pero como- aajj todo a mi, fue a abrir la puerta aun en esas fachas traia lo que parecia una calza de estas que usan los luchadores, pero encima traia una polera corta de un bonito color verde puff abrio la puerta

-hola! shinji??

- ho hola- dijo sonrojado

- y que son esa fachas- kaji lo miro de arriba a abajo sorprendido luego se llevo un mano a la cabeza- shinji esto de vivir entre mujeres- pero fue interrumpido

- que haces aqui??!!- preguntaba furiosa Misato

- pues te vine a ver - dijo el entrando y dejando ver el ramo de flores que traia

- kaji!!- llego corriendo Azuka y se lanzo a sus brazos, que inopórtuna, que no ve que esos dos tienen que hablar

Luego de eso salieron y kaji la trajo a casa muy tarde, cuando regresaron Azuka se le colgo al brazo como siempre pero luego su cara se paralizo depronto, podria especular sobre que le paso, y probablemente no llegue a la respuesta, pero lo que haya sido le hizo darse cuenta de lo que hay entre kaji y Misato, bien ambos somos miserables.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El colmo de todo, era que no sólo lo vestian como ella y lo hacían estar con ella todo el tiempo, tambien le habían impedido volver a su habitacion y tenia que dormir con ella , en el suelo del living aaajj si al menso fuera con alguien más amable, como Rey, o sus amigos seria más llevadero... en realidad cualquiera era mas agradable que Azuka.

- Voy a salir - dijo Misato, iba levemente arreglada, aunque en realidad ella no necesitaba de mucho, era una mujer guapa- portence bien

- claro, pasalo bien- dije, Azuka sólo fruncio el ceño e hizo un puchero, parece una niña pequeña

- pasalo bien- me remedo- ai el niño Shinji siempre portandose bien- se burlaba mientars abria la puerta del refrigerador y saba un botella de bebida- aaah de seguro va con kaji

- y cual es tu problema- ella bebi bebia, vaya parece que es cierto eso de que cuando la muejres etsan tristes comen- no es como si Misato fuera un impedimento de hehco, en serio pensaste que kaji saldria contigo- ella dejo de beber y comenzo a mirarlo, uuy si las miradas mataran - no eres mas que una niña-

- callate!!- le grito aventandole la botella, luego tomo su futon y manta todo en un muñon y salio hacia el pasillo a paso rapido aventando la puerta, al rato escucho otro portazo ( la puerta del cuarto seguramente).

- aaahh - la verdad el no era asi, y quizas Azuka si estaba enamorada de Kaji o algo, es sólo que le molestaba que fuera tan malcriada.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-aaaaa- se dio vuelta estirandose, se había quedado dormido con el reproductor aun en los oidos, se daba vuelta hacia un lado viendo el espacion dodne debía estar Azuka cuanco escucho pasos acercandose, cerró los ojos haciendose el dormido. Azuka habia traido su futon y demas y se había recostado a su lado, paso un largo rato antes que se atreviera a abrir los ojos, ahi estab Azuka durmiendo jaja se veia hasta tierna asi, talves deberia practicar el quedarse callada de vez en cuando

- Mutter...- Azuka comenzo a agitarse, parecía tener una pesadilla - Mutter - lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, talves deberia depertarla, entonces se detuvo, pero de algun modo habia terminaod muy cerca de el, podía ver sus labios exalar suspiros- Mutter...- se dio vuelta alejandose al lado opuesto de su futon y hecho a andar su reproductor dejandose absorver por la musica. Lo que el no vio fue cuando Azuka abria los ojos, leugo se recosto sobre su espalda se quedo mirando el techo pensativaantes de voltearse al lado opuesto y quedarse finalmente dormida.

Rey no había venido ese día y a Azuka le estaban haciendo una prueba de simulacion, yo ya había terminado mi examen medico, son tan vergonzos, es decir cuando vas al doctor regularmente es por un dolencia especifica, pero aqui la doctora Ritsuko se examinaba por quien sbe que cosas y hacia cada pregunta, ademas con esa cara seria que te hace sentir hasta avergonzado de estar avergonzado, te hace correr, tomar cosas, orinar, te pinchan, ayy en definitiva no se sentia nada bien, ademas que no le habían permitido desayunar.

- hey shinji !-

-ahh! Kaji hola

- hola, no te ves bien, examenes medicos eeh?

-si

- mm ritsuko puede ser agotadora y aveces se extralimita

- cierto- le dije sonriendo

- te traje algo- dijo mostrandome un bolsa- busquemos un lugar donde puedas sentarte- me dice palmeandome el hombro

- claro- le sigo

Comida le había traido comida

-¿ como se te ocurrio lo de la comida?- le comentaba mientras sorbia el jugo y daba un mordisco al sandwish

- tambien me he examinado con ritsuko- dijo en tono dramatico - jajajaja no la verdad es que a la conosco, ella y Misato nos conocimos cuando ibamos a la universidad

- ¿ son muy amigos?

- los tres mosqueteros - dijo con orgullo

- es genial que un amistad dure tanto

- si...peor Misato quería escapar de mi garra- dijo riendo

- jajajajajja ....oye mmm puedo preguntarte algo,... tu y Misato

- ohh eso, somos amigos

- el otro día la trajiste muy tarde

- somos muuuuy buenos amigos.- dijo en tono insinuantes que me hizo reir- sólo bromeo, como te dije, nos conocemos hace años, hay mucho que conversar, y cosas que recordar

- solucionaron sus problemas - el me miro sorprendido- es que, ella e veía muy molesta cuando te vio ese día en el acorasado

-aaa si, teniamos asuntos pendiente- dijo pensativo- pero a los resolvimos

- entonces ahora Azuka tiene una oportunidad- le dije riendo

- aa Azuka.. es agradable- yo lo mire sorprendido - jjajaa la cara que pusiste, claro que no!! Azuka es una niña

- te importa la edad - le pregunte bastante interesado

- si en este caso particular, ademas del hecho que no me atrae- vaya estaba siendo honesto- la conosco desde que era pequeña, fui su tutor durante muchos años en Alemania- decia serio- no podria.. pero si a ti te gusta..

- que? ! no!!-el se rio

- mucho caracter he.. talvez te gustan más como Rey jeje

- Rey es muy tranquila, - dije pensativo mientras me lipiaba las boca y terminaba mi jugo- talvez demasiaaado tranquila- dije riendo

- o cielos te gusta Misato !- dijo fingiendo tono de sorpresa

- no seas idiota es como una madre

-sucio shinji no pense que se te diera el incesto

- oo puajj eres un cerdo ajjajjaja- entonces su celular empezo a sonar, el lo saco solo lo miro

-tengo que irme- dijo poniendose de pie- fue un placer hablar contigo

- eh? claro gracias por la comida- esta diciendo yo cuando el se inclino me beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, de hehco alcanzando a tocarlos en un esquina.

- nos vemos- susurro cerca de mi cara, para luego irse, dejandome ahi, impactado mirando a la nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La respuesta siempre es la más simple

Había pensado muuucho en eso, Kaji era toodo un ejemplar, masculino...aiii no no no, no piense cosas raras, salí de mi cuarto y vi como Azuka arrastraba las maletas a su habitación preocupándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

Les habían prohibido ir al viaje organizado por el instituto, okinawa era??, bueno igual era de imaginarse que algo así pasaría, el no se preocupo mucho, Azuka por otro lado había hecho un gran escandalo, aaa sólo había sido esa mañana

Flash Back

- QUE!!!?? como que no podemos ir? por que?- decía muy molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa  
- por razones de seguridad- contestaba Misato mientras bebía de su cerveza  
- eso no estaba en el contrato  
- ahora esta  
- según quien?  
- o lo puse, soy la jefe táctica, escucha Azuka necesitamos a los pilotos aquí en caso de emergencia- antes esto no pudo refutar así que frunció los labios  
- y tu no dirás nada!?- me dijo tirándome la pelota a mi ahora  
- la verdad creí que algo así pasaría  
- claro te quedaras callado mosquita muerta, aaaiii los chicos como tu me enferman- aucch  
- además- nos interrumpió Misato- así tendrán tiempo de estudiar, me llegaron sus informes - ante nuestras caras- creían que no me enteraría

End Flash Back

Y eso había sido un jacke que terminó con la discusión, ahora se encontraba en la junto a la piscina de NERV / por orden de Azuka/ acompañándola . No era justo, si no se era muy guapo, o sociable o bueno en deportes se supone que tu talento correspondía ser muy inteligente, y el no lo era, es que acaso no podía ser siquiera un nerd en paz  
-aaa!!- grito frustrado  
- que te sucede?  
- los problemas son muy difíciles  
- dejame ver- Azuka se inclino sobre mi, wow eso si era un atuendo revelador- ya esta !  
- como es que resuelves esto y fallas tanto en los exámenes - pregunto sorprendido  
-aaaj es que aun no entiendo muchos kanjis  
- ¿no entiendes la preguntas?  
- no se aprende todo en la universidad  
- ¡fuiste a la universidad! - ven! eso es injusticia, ella es sociable, guapa y además muy lista, tenia el carácter en contra .. pero aun así!!  
- ¿de que trata el siguiente problema?  
- dilatación termina  
- aa eso es fácil si yo toco mis pechos , se hacen más grandes o pequeños?  
- ¿que?, ¡a! yo no pienso en esas cosas - le volteando la cara  
-bah! eres muy aburrido- dijo marchándose

- Shinji mira estoy buceando!!- el al sentir un ruido del toro lado se volteó, vaya ahí estaba Rey, ni siquiera la había notado  
-creí que Rey no era tu tipo- eso lo hizo brincar en su asiento  
-ho-hola- de pronto sintió su cara muy caliente, / sólo espero no estar sonrojado, por favor/ kaji se sentó al frente y miro un rato a la chicas bañándose, de seguro fue un ratito, pero en su afán de bajar el rojo se su cara sólo pensaba en más y más cosas vergonzosas, calmate shinji, esta sobre actuando, el no pretendió insinuar nada,sólo tu piensas mucho en esto últimamente y estas a la defensiva y - creí que las chicas no eran tu tipo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, es tan guapo.  
-.............- ok ¿imagine eso?  
- supe que no les permitieron ir a su paseo, lo siento  
- oo si no es la gran cosa, sólo a Azuka le importa- conteste sin mirarlo  
- aa cierto, la acompañe a comprarse un bañador- dijo y desvío los ojos como recordándolo  
- aajaj debe haber sido su cita soñada,- dijo o sarcásticamente  
- ajajjaja..oye...y tu.. estas estudiando??!!!- pregunto derrepente como si fuera inverosímil  
- es que me ha estado yendo mal- argumente asorado, no podía parecerle más aburrido  
-física..Azuka es buena en eso- Azuka de nuevo, si parece ser buena en todo  
- me estaba ayudando hace un momento....luego volvió a ser la misma de siempre  
-jajajjajajaa oye jejje pero en serio, viniste a la piscina a ...estudiar??!!-  
-cierto tu no pareces muy estudioso jejje- /eres más del tipo rebelde/ pensé - lo cierto es que Azuka me obligo a venir para que pudiera estrenar su traje nuevo- le dije tirando de mis pantalones nerviosamente  
- aaa y tu no te bañaras..  
- a? No, no vine a eso  
- ¿traes traje? - de puso de pie y desfajo mi camisa tomo la pretina de mi pantalón para echar un vistazo, en cuanto reaccione aparte sus manos sonrojado  
- ¿¡qu-que haces?! - mire alrededor para ver si alguien nos había visto  
- checando - me mostró un sonrisa descarada, y muy sexy  
- no traigo, te dije que no vine a nadar  
- vaya ni por si acaso  
- por si acaso??..  
- por si alguien te tiraba- vi su sonrisa maliciosa ante de tomarme de la cintura  
- no!! nononono- había logrado sacarme de mi asiento  
-vamos!!- decía pícaro, estábamos forcejeando en el borde  
- dale kaji!!- escuché que alguien gritaba,

SPLASSHHHH

Todo azul, entre el forcejeo habíamos caído los dos  
- jajajjajajajjajajjajajaja - para cuando salí Azuka estaba desternillándose de la risa, ahí estaba kaji frente a mi con una sonrisa de medio lado, heche mi cabello hacia tras con las manos y luego le tire agua agua con un manotón  
-jejejjeje- y también me reía, pero yo quería venganza así que me lance sobre el con la intención de sumergirlo y empezamos una nueva pelea dentro del agua, de pronto sentí como tocaba el fondo de la piscina, como unos brazos me acercaban y me apretaban contra otro cuerpo, sus manos me atraían por el trasero y sus labios se movían sobre los mios. Luego me dejo y salio a la superficie, yo salí tras él.  
- Shinji estas bien?- Maya que estaba por ahí se acerco a la orilla al ver mi cara  
-aaa creo que me golpee -  
- sera mejor que salgas  
-aah? si - nade hasta la escalera salí, tome la toalla que Rey me tendía y me encamine a los vestidores, estaba muy pero que muuy turbado  
- kaji toma- decía Azuka alcanzándole una toalla  
- Tranquila, a los hombres guapos no les afecta el agua  
-jijijijiji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban alistándose para una misión, Azuka se había ofrecido y sorpresivamente se la habían dado sin objeción, ese incidente le había dejado algo en claro.. no eran tan diferentes. Él, quería la misión también , simplemente no se ofreció por que sabia se la darían..como siempre, pero no se la dieron, el anhelaba llamar la atención igual que Azuka, sólo que el era aun peor, era cínico al respecto...tal vez Azuka tenía razón y si era una mosquita muerta.

- NO! no lo haré, no pienso salir así en publico- bueno al menos en ese aspecto no se parecían- miren nada más como dejaron mi EVA  
- me decepcionas Azuka, no pensé escucharte decir eso  
- no kaji no me veas- Azuka corrió a ocultarse pues con el traje para esta misión era literalmente una bola, bueno como si a él le importara  
- vamos, vine sólo para verte en acción- sentí una sensación rara  
- yo puedo pilotear la unidad 02- dijo Rey y en un flash Azuka esta sobre ella discutiendo sola otra vez, volteé la cabeza intentando escapar de ahí y entonces lo vi, allá arriba inclinado sobre el barandal, me miraba con esa despreocupada sonrisa dibujada en la cara, fruncí el ceño molesto y voltee la cara, pero no pude reprimir el rubor que se instalo en mis mejillas.

- tun tun tun ¿que pasa?- la voz de su padre se oía molesta desde el otro lado del teléfono  
-ah eh papá  
- que?¡di algo! -estuvo apunto de acobardarse, su labio le templaba, que bueno que su padre no podía verlo  
- es que, bueno es que hoy..hay unas entrevistas para padres en la escuela...y...me han dicho que te avisara  
- Katsuragi se encarga de todas esas cosas, no me llames por estas tonterías- se oía fastidiado - y tu - parece que se dirigía a alguien más- no vuelvas a pasarme esta llamadas tuc. Se quedo ahí un momento con el teléfono en la mano luego corto también.  
Caminaba rumbo a casa cuando se sentó en unan banca que estaba ahí al paso, quería deprimirse sin que nadie lo molestara. Cuando llego a casa ese día / muy tarde/ no le dijo a Misato sobre la entrevista, ya se sentía lo suficientemente patético.

- ha?? que la ascendieron dices?  
- si así que le haremos una fiestecilla- decía Azuka mientras ponía unos globos  
- invita a Rey- Azuka se quedo repentinamente quieta, pero no le podía ver la cara pues estaba de espaldas a él,parecía estar meditándolo, cierto que ellas no se llevaban muy bien, pero si ella se negaba el la invitaría de toso modo  
-ufff esta bien - le dijo en tono molesto,- pero no creo que vaya a venir mm invitare a Hikari, mm creo que estaría invitar a esos bobalicones amigos tuyos, después de todo fueron ellos los que notaron lo del ascenso, - luego le tiro unas serpentinas encima- no seas flojo y ayudame a decorar

tirirn ( sonido de brindis)  
-gracias- decía Misato  
- no hay de que, la ocasión lo amerita, ademas fue idea del idiota- vaya que sorpresa que Azuka no se adjudicara todo el crédito  
- y Rey?  
- también le invite, pero se debe creer que somos poca cosa para ella- claro no se podía ahorrar el comentario- aahhh kaji se esta tardando- eso lo hizo ponerse blanco, no habían hablado desde lo de la piscina.  
- es el tan guapo como dices?- si tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Era eso y más  
- pues claro! nadie se le compara  
- aun no te acostumbras a estar entre nosotros- me pregunto Misato de pronto ahh?? a claro  
-nh si aun me cuesta estar entre tanta gente- y eso era cierto, su naturaleza era tímida así que no estaba acostumbrado a los tumultos, esperaba que achacaran a es su repentina palidez  
din don  
- kaji llegó  
se sobresalto, pero la reacción de Azuka hizo que nadie lo notara ,sorpresa! no venia solo  
- vengo del cuartel, así que me traje a Ritsuko  
-hnn que casualidad- decía Azuka con ojos asesinos  
- esta celosa jjja- dijo Ritsuko riéndose  
- mis felicitaciones Mayor Katsuragi, ya no podre fastidiarte, te has convertido en un adulto responsable, es un gran antecedente que lo comandantes se hayan ido dejándote a cargo. Eso llamó mi atención  
- ¿mi padre se ha ido de viaje?-  
- El comandante Ikari esta en el polo Sur- le contesto la doctora Ritsuko. Claro ¿por que iba a decirme mi padre adonde iba?. Para mi padre no era nada relevante que yo estuviera o no al tanto de lo que sucedía con él, seguramente por que el mismo no sentia necesidad por saber que le sucedía a su hijo.  
Kaji se sentó a mi lado ( del otro estaba Azuka) y o me tense como una vara, pero nadie me prestaba atención.  
- permiso - entre al baño y me quede viéndome al espejo recargado en el lavamanos, Yo no me había arreglado nada, bueno nunca lo hacia pero en este caso particular estaba muy consiente de mi simpleza, solo traia ropa de casa, estaba en eso cuando por el reflejo vi a alguien entrar  
- esta ocup - Me habían empujado contra la pared y me estaban besando, sentí un toque en mi pierna, era su mano, comenzó a subirla y a meterla por debajo de mi short acariciando mi muslo, toc toc  
- Kaji por que tardas..- cuando Azuka abrió la puerta encontró a Kaji lavándose las manos y a Shinji secándose la cara. La verdad se que había tomado la toalla para cubrir la cara de tomate que se traía, vamos  
- bien bien- Kaji se dejo arrastrar por ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿por que piloteas el EVA?  
- no es obvio, para mostrar mis habilidades  
- lo haces para lucirte -  
-puedes decirlo así si quieres- luego me dirigió una mirada insinuante- ¿por que no se lo preguntas a ella?- Rey estaba unos pasos delante de nosotros, y a pesar de estar en un ascensor, nos ignoraba  
- ella ya me lo dijo  
-mmmn te intimida cierto- seguía con su tonito, creo que ella piensa que me gusta Rey, y que de este modo puede avergonzarme- y tu por que Shinji?- eso me pilló de improviso  
-...no lo se...  
-como que no, ¿eres tonto?  
- probablemente- ella se fastidio con mi repuestas, no es sorpresa, a Misato también le molesta mi personalidad tan conformista  
-ya llegamos- ahí estábamos frente a los EVAS esta vez participaríamos los tres, iba estar difícil, se sonrieron dándose valor

Hubo un gran explosión luego que derrotaran al ángel por lo que mucha gente tuvo que ser trasladada. pero estaban muy orgullosos, de alguna manera extraña a pesar de no llevarse bien se habían complementado y habían tenido éxito. Misato parecía estar muy orgullosa también, era su primera vez sola a cargo y ellos no la habían decepcionado  
-comunicación restablecida, conexión con el comandante Ikari- su sonrisa satisfecha vacilo en sus labios  
-transmitiendo  
- lo siento el EVA 01 ha sido dañado por mi culpa, soy la única responsable  
- no importa, la exterminación del ángel es nuestro objetivo, lo daños son un mal necesario, hizo un buen trabajo mayor Katsuragi  
- muchas gracias  
- esta ahi el piloto del EVA 01?- se sorprendió al escucharlo  
-s- si!  
- me han informado de todo, lo hiciste muy bien Shinji  
-ah si...  
- mayor encarguese de los detalles  
-si!

Estaban comiendo en un pequeño puesto de ramen  
- Misato, sabes...  
-dime..- mientras se echaba comida a la boca  
-... es la primera vez que mi padre me felicita- Misato se quedo quieta con lo fideos a medio devorar  
- creo.. que esa es la razón por que que piloteo el EVA...para complacerle  
- por eso lo haces- pregunto Azuka girándose a verlo- eres un idiota- aun sabiendo eso sonrío un poco por haya su respuesta, no quería auto compadecerse ahora, había sido un buen día


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7**

**¿cual es la actual excusa?**

-aaa!- despertó repentinamente, - unnhh- se giro quedándose de lado en la cama y recordando lo que había estado soñando, se mordió el labio tratando de reprimirse, pero no era como si pudiera poner reversa...o levantarse a media noche a tomar una ducha, eso lo pondría en evidencia con las otras dos ocupantes de la casa. Deslizando su mano por su abdomen levanto el elástico se su short e introdujo la otra dentro agarrando su erección - nnhh- mantenía los labios apretados para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo mientras su cuerpo se doblaba en posición fetal, - ahhh ahhh- apenas eran exhalaciones de aire y ya se le había subido el color a la cara- hhhhhnhnhhnhnnh!!- no duro mucho antes de venirse-ahh ahhh ahhaa- trataba de normalizar su respiración, entonces saco una mano de su pantalón y contempló como estaba manchada con su semen- soy...asqueroso.

Se supone que esas cosas no le pasaban a él, sabia que era algo normal, pero le encantaba en cierto modo el ser los que sus amigos decían, un niño, el no tenía esa clase de sueños, quería ser un niño!!. De camino a la escuela sentía que todos podían saber lo que había hecho anoche, a mierda por que se preocupaba, todos lo hacían. Resultado estuvo todo el día de un humor de perros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- que tal van con la computadora - Ritsuko dejo de lado una carpeta y tomo otra comenzando a anotar

- falta poco, terminare hoy como prometí- Misato tomo su taza de café

- eres una trabajolica incorregible, aunque no debe ser fácil manejarse con las tres

- el café esta frío

- puaaajjjj

tin tin tin computadora magi en proceso de diagnostico

Ritsuko se puso de pie tomando la carpeta que había dejado de lado antes comenzó a salir de la plataforma

- deberías descansar.. hace cuanto que no pasas pro tu casa

- sólo tres días - dijo sin voltearse

- aun así, te vas a agotar

- claro- dijo antes de salir mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Lo cierto es que si estaba muy cansada pero habia tanto que hacer. Se detuvo en un baño y entro mojándose el rostro- uuff tal ves me estoy volviendo vieja- tomo al carpeta y la abrió dejando a la vista un expediente.

shinji Ikari: tendencia depresiva

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Enfoca y dispara- susurraba- enfoca y dispara enfoca dispara

Termino de simulación

- muy bien shinji- oía la voz de hyuga

- gracias- susurro

- que tal estuvo?-

- comandante !- dijo poniéndose de pie y saludando con la mano en la frente

- que tal estuvo la simulación-

- muy bien, tiene una puntería perfecta, no falla - viendo la falta de respuesta de parta del comandante que sólo miraba al EVA.- el piloto es sorprendente, aprende muy rápido y

- muy bien, sigan haciendo su trabajo- dijo antes de retirarse

- mjh.

- que sucede- y a ti que te sucede

- ese hombre es un tempano

- es un hombre brillante Aoba

- puedes creer que no le importa ni un poco su hijo?!, shinji hace todo lo que le piden y no se queja, ha tenido grandes progresos, le decías lo bien que lo hace y el tipo ni sonrío

- no es nuestro asunto- dijo entrando a la sala el sub comandante Kouzou

-si señor!,.. ahh?- dijo antes de apretar un botón. No habían apagado el intercomunicador y Shinji de seguro había escuchado todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hoy he encontrado a Shinji extraño- comentaba Ritsuko mientras tecleaba algo

- es por lo de mañana

- ooo la culpa es del " mañana"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- mañana veré a mi padre- le contaba a Rey, mientras bajaban en el ascensor- ¿ de que crees que pueda hablar con él?

- ¿por que me lo preguntas a mi?- le decía dándole la espalda

- bueno los he visto hablando, pareces animada cuando hablas con él . ¿como es mi padre?

- ...no lo sé...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- ya llegué!

- hola!- Azuka estaba tirada en el suelo holgazaneando

- y Shinji?- le pregunto Misato mientras se cambiaba la ropa

- está en su habitación... parece que no quiere ver a su padre- dijo dándose vuelta para ojear su revista- si no quiere verlo, que se lo diga,aaajj como son los japoneses...

- ...no es que no quiera verlo ...ufff

Estaba hechado en su habitación mirando el techo...para variar, no podía evitar pensar negativamente - ¡vete! - le venían imágenes de los pocos encuentro que había tenido con su padre - ha sido un buen trabajo Shinji -

- Shinji?-, voy a entrar- se dio vuelta para hacerse el dormido, peor Misato hablo de todos modos- ¿ tienes miedo de ir a ver solo a tu padre?...- el seguía haciéndose el dormido- no puedes huir siempre, si no das el primer paso nada cambiara

- ya lo sé- dijo contestándole de mala gana

- pero no es suficiente con dar el primer paso, después tendrás que continuar....de todos modo, mañana ve con dignidad, también veras a tu madre. Buenas noches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikari Yui 1977-2004

estaba ahí frente a la tumba de su madre, /_te traje flores/ _

-Hace tres años que no nos encontrábamos aquí - escucho decir a su padre

- Desde entonces no había vuelto aquí, no tengo la impresión de que mi madre esté aquí...ya me he olvidado de su cara

- hay ciertas cosas que no deben ser olvidadas...Yui me enseño que hay cosas irreemplazables, y para reafirmarlo vengo aquí

- ¿ tienes una foto de ella?- dijo poniéndose de pie

- ninguna, en realidad,.... esta tumba es simbólica . No hay más que polvo en ella.

- Mi tutor me dijo que lo tiraste todo

- todo esta en mi corazón, así estoy bien- su mirada se entristeció, la palabras de su padre lo hacían sentir inmaduro, simple y materialista. De pronto un avión de NERV comenzó a aterrizar.

- es la hora, tengo que irme- sólo entonces el se dio vuelta para mirar a su padre, este lo miro unos segundo y luego se encamino al avión, entonces allá arriba vio a Rey, dentro del avión.

- padre!!- su padre se detuvo.

-quiero decirte ... que estoy contento de hablar contigo.

- ah- Su padre se fue y el se quedo viendo el avión despegar.

Volvió a casa y desembalo su chelo, no había tocado desde que llegó a tokyo 3,

clap clap clap

- que bonito, desconocía ese talento tuyo- Azuka.. no sabía que estaba en casa

- comencé a los 5, pero lo hago muy mal, no tengo talento alguno

- aun así esto sorprendida

- fue una recomendación de mi tutor, podría haber abandonado

- y por que seguiste- preguntó mientras sacaba algo para comer

- oh, nadie me dijo que lo dejara..

- aajjj si eres tan idiota

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Como va el test?- preguntaba Ritsuko sosteniendo un cuaderno de notas como de costumbre

-ligera tensión pero sin alteraciones nerviosas

- es la primera vez que esta dentro de otro EVA es normal

- es un idiota debería tranquilizarse un poco

- vamos Azuka, sabes que ese no es el estilo de Shinji

- si por eso, es un idiota todo el tiempo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- por que no me hacen a mi test de compatibilidad

- ¿Hubieras aceptado subirte a otro EVA?

- por supuesto que no

INYECTANDO

coneccion de la fase 1

- como te sientes en el EVA 00 Shinji?

- extraño

-alguna incompatibilidad

- no, pero aquí huele mucho a Rey- y de hecho era muy extraño, podía casi sentir la presencia de Rey

- depravado!- oyó decir a Azuka

Datos confirmados

No se registran anomalía

- entendido, preparen la fase dos de compatibilidad mutua

Entrando en segundo contacto

- yy??- preguntó Misato cruzada de brazos

- como se esperaba, su taza de sincronización es inferior a la con el EVA 01

Nivel armónico estable

- todo parece ir bien, podemos mantener el plan- decía Ritsuko mientras observaba la pantalla

- en mi opinión..no creo que..- decía Maya insegura

-comprendo su reacción, pero es absolutamente necesario, muchas vidas están en riesgo

- respeto su decisión, haré mi trabajo lo mejor posible....peor no estoy de acuerdo

- debe ser difícil vivir en esa sociedad cuando se es tan purista- dijo con tono cínico, Maya sólo la miro- lo comprenderás cuando te contamines-

- es un niño- la doctora Ritsuko no contesto a esto, pero su rostro reflejo duda

Tercera etapa iniciada

Estable

- yy??¿ como te sientes entre lo pechos de mamá ?- decía Azuka burlona. Shinji no levanto la cabeza ignorándola

-Azuka, dejate de tonterías

- ok ok- se volteo- todo el mundo se preocupa mucho por Shinji- termino en un tono más bajo.

Nivel armónico más 20

Estaba tranquilo sólo viendo al frente, de pronto sintió algo

- ¿que es esto?- dijo llevándose un mano a la frente y apretando con fuerza- algo se metió en mi cabeza...no eres tu??

GRRHHHH

-¡¿ Que esta pasando?!

- pulsaciones del piloto irregulares

- hay contaminación psíquica- informaba Maya

- imposible!

- saquenlo de ahí!!

- la eyección esta bloqueada!

El EVA empezó a forcejear hasta que se desprendió con atadura y todo,

- esta fuera de control!

- corten la energía- ordeno Ritsuko

- paso a sistema auxiliar

- sigue funcionando

- y Shinji?- pregunto Misato

- circuitos desconectados, cero visualización.

El EVA comenzó a dar golpes contra el cristal, una otra vez, Rey contemplaba sin moverse

- Rey sal de ahí!!- luego se dio vuelta comenzó a azotarse la cabeza contra uno de lo muros

- 10 segundos para desactivación

9,.

Entonces se detuvo- EVA 00, desactivado

-Ocupense del piloto, rápido!- ordeno Misato. Maya se puso de pie para organizar todo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada recriminatoria a la doctora Ritsuko, quien sólo apretó los labios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hay alguna coincidencia, algo que quieras decirme sobre el incidente de hoy- decia Misato cruzada de brazos

- no puedo decir nada..pero necesitamos hacer otras pruebas

- bien hazlas rápido, para que no se repita lo del hoy

- estoy consciente Mayor Katsuragi

-aahh!- despertó derrepente. estaba oscuro, pero esa ausencia de decoración le decía todo lo que quería saber- el hospital, -se dijo, como odiaba ese techo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- soy yo- se acerco a la puerta, afuera estaba sentada una mujer mayor bastante común que alimentaba unos gatitos no despertaría las sopechas de nadie.

- que me tienes

- es la doctora

- Ritsuko...

- ha estado haciendo de las suyas, al parecer feliz un experimento con un piloto, el EVA se salio de control

- que piloto

- el tercero

-mierda- susurro antes de abandonar el lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/_Soy kaji, en estos momentos no esto en casa, si quieres, dejame tu nombre un mensaje./_

Azuka escuchaba muy concentrada desde su celular- aaaa!!! kaji ayudame!! que me hacen!!! aaa!!!- Hikari salio corriendo de la sala

- que te pasa?

- uufff mañana es domingo y quiero que kaji me lleve a algún lado, pero nunca lo encuentro, en que andara?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había ido a ver al idiota, aun no lo daban de alta, sólo le daban mas excusas para hacerle la víctima, ella lo veía bien, si hasta hambre le había dado, así que ella fue por algo que comer, cuando iba llegando escucho una voz

-... si supe lo que te paso- era kaji!!

- ya estoy bi-

-Kaji!!- entro casi tropezándose,

- aah! hola Azuka, como has estado?

- bien, pero tu estabas desaparecido nunca te encuentro cuando te llamo- dijo reclamándole

- es que he estado ocupado-

- mmm podrías compensarme llevándome a algún lado mañana- pero ante que contestara

- tu no tenias una cita mañana- le interrumpió Shinji

- no!! de que hablas??- dijo haciéndose la tona

- pero si me lo acabas de contar, es un amigo de hikari o...

- Kaji es más importante!

- no es bueno faltar a la palabra- dijo Kaji tranquilamente - además tengo trabajo mañana

- vaya- dijo decepcionada- pero... aun puedes llevarme a tomar un helado hoy!- se colgó de su brazo. Kaji titubeo y me dirigió una mirada

-pasenlo bien-

- adios lisiado- decía Azuka mientras tiraba de Kaji hacia fuera, este le dirigio una mirada a modo de disculpa, dejo escapar todos el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Horas más tarde se había terminado de vestir, lo habían dado de alta, Misato vendría por él en unos momentos , Azuka por supuesto que no, ya había sido muy amable para un día ,no le importaba mucho de todos modos, se dijo. Además hasta Kaji lo había visitado, pero no había mencionado nada de lo...lo que sea, tal ves ya no le interesaba, después de todo no era la gran cosa y es si era...como un ken, de esos perfectos con los que juegan las niñas pequeña, lo había meditado, tal ves entre todo ese caos, lo suyo era simplemente..ni se...irrelevante, que tenia de malo ser..ya saben, gay. Estaba tomando su mochila que estaba en un mesón junto a la puerta, al voltear casi le de un ataque al ver a alguien apoyado ahí.

-aaahh!! kaji!! no me asustes así ajjjaja- dijo agachándose a recoger la mochila que había tirado en el proceso

- no creo ser más aterrador que un ángel- dijo este riéndose. Cuando el se irguió derrepente se encontró demasiado cerca de Kaji, este sin inmutarse se le acerco más haciéndolo retroceder hacia la pared. lo miraba fijamente, entonces acerco su rostro a el, pensó que lo iba a besar pero se detuvo. Estaba tentadoramente cerca así que el se estiro un poco...pero kaji se hecho para atrás, lo miro confundido, hizo otro intento pero kaji volvió a esquivarlo, entonces se molesto y lo empujo para salir de ahí, esto era tan humillante, pero kaji no se lo permitió sosteniéndolo de un brazo

- !¿que acaso no me vas a besar?!- me pregunto, y al volteat pude ver el rostro de kaji molesto, pero que mier

- si no me dejas!!- le conteste. Lo tomo de los hombros, lo estampo contra la pared y lo besó / _me esta besando!/ _sus labios se movían sobre los mios, dulcemente, al principio me quede quieto viendo sus ojos fijos en los mios, luego el empezó a cerrar los suyos y yo cerré los mios, comencé a responderle el beso, eran tan suaves, sentía su barba tan varonil y entonces se alejó. Yo me quede como en shok, mirándolo fijamente

- Shinji? -era la voz de Misato

ahhh, ¿por que ahora?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿que te vas a poner mañana?- le preguntaba Ritsuko mientras revisaba lso resultados de los últimos test

-aahh?? aaah para la boda- le contesto Misato- el traje rosa me lo puse para la fiesta de kiyomi y también me lo puse para la fiesta de totoko - decía desanimada

- ¿y que hay del traje naranja?-

- a ese, mm ese jeje

- demasiado estrecho

- uufuf me tendré que comprar uno nuevo esta tarde, me va a salir caro

- hablando e dinero hay que hacerles un regalo

- uff todo el mundo se pone nervioso cuando se acercan a los 30

- si , no queremos ser la últimas en casarnos así que comprate un lindo vestido...por cierto invitaste a kaji

- aa no, iré sola, así no seras la única

- que dulce, pero dime al verdad

- aaajj no se lo quiero pedir, además que Azuka menciono que estaría ocupado mañana

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aahhhh Hacia un calor insoportable, Misato había salido desde temprano, se iba a arreglar pra una boda, o sea volvería muuuy tarde y Azuka estaba en su cita arreglada, un estudiante de medicina a parecer

- uuufff- hecho un mirada dentro del refrigerador, había muchca cerveza ahí, talves podria tomar alguna, Azuka lo hacia y Misato ni lo notaba. Al final opto por meter la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, en eso estaba cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta, saco la cabeza para oír mejor

toc toc

- vaya, por que no habrán usado el timbre dijo dirigiéndose la entrada- Ahí estaba Kaji apoyado en el marco de la puerta

- Esta Misato ?-le pregunto pasado

- aaah salio, tenia un matrimonio

- oo cierto.. y Azuka- mientras se quitaba los zapatos

- tenia una cita recuerdas ynnn - Kaji lo había tomado del rostro y lo estaba besando, esta vez no era como el primero, que había sido suave, este era demandante, su labios se movían frenéticos sobre los suyos, le estaba faltando el aire- ahh aahjj que NNnnhhh. cielos como besaba, lo fue moviendo hasta que su espalda quedo apoyada a la pared para seguidamente pegarse a él, sentía todo e cuerpo de kaji en contacto con el suyo, Kaji había abandonado su boca, siguió un camino de besos de su mejilla, para luego lamer su oreja- ahh ¿que haces?- le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior y tomo sus manos para que se encargara del suyo. El con torpeza consiguió desabrocharlo, pero se quedo ahí, kaji l tomo la mano y la acerco para que tocara su hombría-ahhh

- tu voz..me estas volviendo loco- le susurraba en el cuello -tomalos - envolvió su mano agarrando los penes de ambos

- ¿te has masturbado pensando en mi?-

- que dices, claro que no!

- di la verdad - Shinji se puso más rojo si cabía. solo asintió

- ahhhh- la voz de Kaji se oía muy ronca, comenzó a subir y a bajar su manos.- esto se sentía aun mejor

- nnnhh ahhhhh- Kaji le lamia el cuello, y le susurraba como lo excitaba, sus manos subían y bajaban una otra otra y otra vez, no las podía contar, el placer lo segaba pero en serio - ahhhhhh!!!- se vino y unos segundos después Kaji se vino también, sus manos quedaron impregnadas con la esencia de ambos

TAM!

Azuka había entrado y les dio con la puerta al abrirla dejan dolos aplastado contra la pared, de modo que ella no podía verlos. Ambos se quedaron paralizados y con los ojos muy abiertos, estaban en una situación claramente comprometida _/ aii mierda mierda mierda/ _por suerte parecía apurada, molesta seguramente así que entro hecha un bólido sin quitarse los zapatos, kaji se puso un dedo en lo labios indicándole silencio a Shinji , sintieron otro portazo.

- shuu muevete-

-que?- kaji se movió con sumo cuidado y lo encamino hacia el baño. Una vez allí hecho el pestillo y empezó a sacar papel higiénico

- aah eso estuvo cerca - a Shinji le sudaba la frente, Kaji se acercaba dispuesto a limpiarlo

- deja! , lo hago yo! - dijo arrebatándole el papel de las manos. Cuando Kaji a se hubo acomodado la ropa le escucho decir

-- wow que flexible- eso lo hizo respingar y ponerse muy rojo, había olvidado que estaba ahí y de verdad se estaba limpiando a conciencia, estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y habia subido un pierna para poder verse mejor, se subió los pantalones apresurado - oo mierda venia muy dispuesto, cuando tendré otra oportunidad como esta ? - le dijo mirándolo, pero no lo había dicho con tono de pregunta retorica, se lo preguntó directamente, ¿y el como podía negarse?.

- puede haber otras- un sonrisa vacilaba e sus labios, pero cuando fue correspondida por otra de Kaji se hizo grande.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Dejando pistas**

**- **No se que se supone quieres decir, me voy al baño, bebí mucha cerveza- decía Misato bastante desenvuelta mientras se paraba de la barra. Habían ido a beber los tres, él, Misato y Ritsuko, los tres mosqueteros.

- pero no te escapes- ella se dio vuelta y le saco la lengua, las cosas habían mejorado bastante desde que se habían aclarado, ella se merecía una disculpa, el lo sabia, así que le había dicho lo que debió hace años, sólo que en ese entonces estaba muy confundido aun.- hace mucho que no bebíamos juntos

- creo que ella a bebió demasiado

- ya le daremos algo para calmarse

- después de haber vivido con ella la conoce muy bien verdad?

- si peor fue hace mucho en ese entonces ella aun no llevaba tacones

- quien pensaría que cambiaría tanto

- yo era muy joven, más que convivir era compartir departamento- decía la verdad, tenia que encontrar un momento para contarle cierta cosas a Ritsuko - toma te traje algo para tu colección- le alcanzo un paquetito

- que atento

- me gusta tratar con detalles a la mujeres n.n

- y con Misato?

- esa es una batalla que a abandone

- yo creo que podrías ganarla- pero no me interesa como tu crees, pensaba

- y tu?

- no me gusta hablar de mi, no so interesante- dijo mientras miraba el obsequio con detenimiento, era una pequeña medalla- que hacías en kyoto?

- yo ?

- no disimules, si juegas con fuego de acabaras quemando, es un consejo de amigo

-lo tendré en cuenta, pero ya que estamos tocando esos temas considera tu también un consejo mio. Deja esos experimentos tuyos

- no se de que me hablas

- Del enloquecimiento del EVA 00 mientras Shinji lo piloteaba

-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo con un tono nada contundente

- te estas convirtiendo en tu madre- eso la dejo tiesa. Entonces apareció Misato.

- Ya estas de casanova- le dijo con un tono divertido- no has cambiado nada, se dijo dándole la espalda a Ritsuo y haciéndole a él un gesto con las cejas

- pero si he cambiado, vivir es cambiar

- homeostasis y transistasis

- ahh?

-ahh?

- la fuerza que conserva las cosas y la que quiere cambiarlas, son contradicciones del ser humano- decía mientras cerraba su cartera

- aah como el hombre y la mujer- sugirió Kaji

- me voy, aún tengo trabajo que hacer

- a si?

- que lastima

- hasta luego - se fue pensando, las palabras de kaji le habían afectado, _/ me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre/ _pensó aterrada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji trajo a Misato muy tarde otra vez, ahora venia prácticamente inconsciente. Azuka lo saludo efusivamente peor no se le colgó, aun recuerdo lo de la última vez, tal vez se hizo a la idea que Misato y él tienen algo, en fin, se despidió de él en el living y yo lo lleve a la puerta, una vez ahí el me tiro un poco hacia el pasillo y me plantó un beso

- buenas noches- me dijo después alto

- buenas noches - dije yo, y una vez que hube entrado y vi la cara triste de Azuka... me sentí muy culpable

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de lo de anoche me había costado dormir, así que al levantarme hice una rica comida para el desayuno, sabia que era algo estúpido, pero el tratar de complacer era casi parte de su personalidad. y quería compensar a Azuka / por un mal que ella no sabia que le estaba haciendo xD/

- cambiaste de marca- comentaba Misato mirando los paquetes

- es un regalo de Ritsuko

-AAAAAAAA!!!!- Azuka llegó corriendo- me queme!!- ingrata, además que le preparo el baño y no es ni capaz de templar el agua

- lo siento..

- siempre te estas disculpando, ¡¿pero alguna vez te sientes culpable?!- me siento muy culpable justo ahora - Siempre pides perdón por acto reflejo- bueno..eso es cierto

- perdona-

- acaso eres masoquista?!

- ya dejalo, es su manera de ser

- su manera de ser las pelotas, siempre le estas perdonando todo!- le señalaba con un dedo acusador

- yo?

- que salgas con Kaji no te obliga a estar de buen humor- mm como se notaba que había sacado el tema porque si, no tenia nada que ver con esto

- no hay nada entre Kaji y yo - le explicaba paciente. Por supuesto que no tienen nada ,eso es imposible, Kaji es gay...creo...- de pronto sonó el teléfono y corrió la contestadora

-Katsuragi, descubrí un sitio genial que tal si repetimos lo de anoche- eso arruino cualquier explicasion que Misato le estuviera dando

- mmm si claro, ¡eres una mentirosa!- me quede ahí parado con una olla en la mano, de pronto también estaba molesto con Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis resultados en la última sincronización habían sido los mejores, y por esta razón Azuka estaba insufrible, de por si estaba insoportable con lo de kaji y ahora con esto...la había escuchado hablando, jajaja "hablando" con Rey, mientras se cambiaban, no la espiaba, eso era obvio, pero Azuka hablaba muy fuerte y él.. bueno se había quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta :P.

Flash Back

- ¡ lo ha conseguido! ¡ por fin me supero! le ha sido tan fácil ¡ me siento tan humillada! - se escuchaba molestisima- ¡es grandioso!, ¡formidable! demasiado fuerte!- todo eso con un tono sarcástico- uuy con Shinji el invencible toda sera mas fácil.- usaba un tonito de burla.

End Flash Back

Entonces no escucho nada más, pues Ayanami lo había sorprendido al salir del camarín, lo vio y dejo escapar una risa, de hecho si no la hubiera visto salir, habría pensado que Azuka estaba sola. Por que tenía que ser tan infantil / aunque reconocía estaba muy conforme de si mismo por lo resultados/ pero con eso de Kaji...talves dejarla ganar, mmm ¿seria eso posible?.

- pss Shinji- me volteó y detrás mio escondido en un pasillo estaba él.

-Kaji? - dije acercándome, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo beso- bua, no crees qu esto es un poco exagerado, hablame como siempre , no creo que nadie nhnnnnnnnnnnh a

- pero no podría besssarte

- de todos modo por que susurrassss- le dije yo riéndome de él

- jejjeje estoy bromeando- me dice hablando normal - supe que eres el número uno ahora

- a si ..eso es cierto -dije con orgullo

. bueno sabes hoy no puedo hacer nada, tengo salida peeero

- lo de Misato

- a? te lo dijo, nos vamos de copas, los tres mosqueteros,- y me e alegre mucho de no haber preguntado más. - como decía hoy no puedo, pero talves podríamos celebrar, ...en mi departamento, ya que es viernes..podrías quedarte..- hablaba muy suave, estaba tanteando terreno.

- tengo escuela el sábado

- o bien - parecía estar emprendiendo la retirada

- pero iré de todos modos,...así ..para Misato sera más creíble mi excusa... iré , pero debo ir a la escuela al otro día...o Azuka podría delatarme

- ok - dijo sonriendo, luego me tomó por la cintura para acercarse y no besamos, un beso muuy apasionado - te veo

- chao

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido el día más largo de su vida. Se había levantado con un problemilla, pero lo había solucionado rápido. Le había dicho a Misato que se quedaría en casa de Touji, estudiarían y se iría de su casa a la escuela al día siguiente, el era muy responsable, así que Misato no hizo más preguntas, sólo Azuka había estado de entrometida- seguro que sólo jugaran a los videojuegos- pero Misato la había ignorado. Así que estaba ahí estaba frente a la puerta de Kaji, él le había dado su dirección por teléfono, y le fue difícil de encontrar, pero no quiso pedir más indicaciones. Estaba con el brazo arriba pero no se decidía a tocar el timbre, finalmente toco la puerta que le fue abierta casi inmediatamente.

-Shinji! que te trae por acá?-

- No seas idiota- le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

- adelante su majestad

Había estado pensando en si debía arreglarse, después de bañarse había peinado su cabello de distintos modos, pero después de un rato se sintió ridículo, así que lo dejo como siempre, cuando se tenía que vestir, había pasado a pensar en que ponerse por supuesto nada no convencía /pues el no se compraba la ropa...y por lo general no pensaba mucho en eso/ decidió al final ponerse el uniforme, una por las sospechas y dos se sentiría muy avergonzado si Kaji notaba que se había esmerado.

- dame acá- dijo Kaji tomando su mochila.- uui esta pesada, que traes- pregunto curioso

- cuadernos para "estudiar"- le dije sonriente / y una muda, por si acaso/

- jajaja eso le dijiste a Misato,?

- sip

- en serio?, pero si es un clásico jajajja.- se perdió por un pasillo de seguro fue a guardar mi mochila

- quieres beber algo- yo miraba alrededor-

-ahh? no, no tengo sed

- bien - se acerco a mi y sin mas empezó a desfajar mi camisa

- oo.-oye-

- no queremos que se arrugue- yo asentí tímido, luego el se acerco y me susurro al oído- vamos al cuarto- tomo mi mano y yo lo seguí. Me desabotono la camisa y la tiro lejos, me quito la camiseta que traia debajo, todo con mucha calma, empezó a bajar mis pantalones entonces yo tome el cuelo de su camisa, me miro

- ¿no te vas a quitar la ropa? - se puso de pie

- como ordenes- dijo haciendo un reverencia, luego se alejo unos pasos y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, el era bastante distinto de mi en contextura, el ya era un hombre , su espalda era bien ancha, su brazos musculosos, su pecho definido, sus piernas torneadas, oohh! era grandioso, se termino de desvestir tirando su bóxer a un lado, yo me sonroje furiosamente, mi respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse, puse mis manos frente a mi tratando de cubrir mi entrepierna que comenzaba a notarse erecta por debajo de mi calzoncillo. se acerco a mi, era mas alto y corpulento, y la sensación de vulnerabilidad era abrumadora. Su mano resbalo por mi costado acariciando todo a su paso , luego la llevó a mi espalda y comenzó a bajarla hasta llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior, entonces empezó a bajarlo, yo temblaba, el besaba mi frente y olía mi nunca

- Shinji.- dijo con voz ronca, entonces levante mi rostro buscando sus labios, alze mis brazos para colgarme a su cuello. nuestras bocas se encontraron, y el beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado,

- ahh ahhh-abrí mi boca para respirar y entonces el introdujo su lengua, se siente tan, tan bien, mi mejillas deben estar sonrojadas, su lengua masajeaba la mía. Empezó a caminar empujándome, y haciéndome retroceder mientras comenzaba a lamerme la oreja

- shinji...shinji- me susurraba, entonces sentí como me agarraba el trasero , yo sólo atinaba a tratar de tocar lo mas posible, mis labios daban pequeños besitos en su cuello, entonces me tiro sobre la cama, no esta ni cerca de la cabecera, caí donde caí y el me calló encima. Comenzó a bajar a bajar dejando besos por mi pecho, mis pesones, cuando llego al abdomen sobre el ombligo descubrir que ese era un lugar muy afrodisíaco para mi

- aaa-hh-h!!- me estremecí y me lleve la mano a la boca para tratar de callarme, iba a seguir bajando pero lo tome de lo hombros par detenerlo

- que sucede- el vio mi cara muy sonrojada y esbozo un sonrisa perversa, mirándome a los ojos, saco la lengua y siguio bajando mientras lamia, cuando llego a mi entrepierna no pude contenerme

- AAAA!!!-

- jijijiji- escuche su risilla y estuve a punto de patearlo, pero entonces el engullo mi miembro de la nada

- aaaoooo!! ssss- sisee ante la sensación y me lleve las manos a la cara, el comenzó a chupar de arriba abajo-. aaannoo.o Kaji, me e e voooy a vennnir- trataba de decirle- Kaaajii, - lo tome del cabello para tratar de apartarlo- aa aaaahhhhHHh!- me vine,- Kaji se levanto quitándose el resto de la boca- lo siento trate de nn- me calló con un beso- sabes raro- dije yo

- ajajjaajajja

- mnnh- me enfurruñe y voltee la cabeza, lo que el aprovecho las lamerme el cuelo- Kaji...- me tome de sus hombro y me senté a horcajadas sobre él besándolo, el me tenía tomado por debajo de la axilas y poco a poco empezó a bajar sus manos hacia mi trasero, apretándolo con las manos, yo me separe de él, y entonces me miro a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso, eso sólo me encendió más, y le decía que si, entre medio de cada beso.

- esperame un momento- se lanzo hacia su velador buscando algo - aquí esta!! . dijo mostrándomelo, era un botecito pequeño parecido a los de la pasta de dientes

- que es?

- hará que se más placentero- dijo insinuante- date la vuelta- yo me alarme y lo mire a lo ojos, y al verlo sólo asentí dándome la vuelta

- aaaa! esta frío- dije al sentir como ponía algo viscoso allá atrás

- shhh ya se calentara- sentía su aliento en mi nuca.

- a! - había metido algo

- que sucede?

- m me sorprendí, es todo- susurre avergonzado

- tranquilo...sólo es mi dedo

- o ok- se sentía extraño, él a lo más que había llegado era a masturbarse,...es decir, jamas e había metido nada oouuu lo está moviendo.- uh!, que fue eso?-

- otro dedo- susurro, esto era extraño, se sentía como si lo estuvieran auscultando - levanta la pierna

-ee!

- levanta la pierna, sera mas fácil- yo estaba tendido de guata sobre la cama con las pierna estiradas y lo brazos encogidos bajó mi pecho, pero es que estaba muy nervioso, entonces el tomo mi pierna izquierda y la movió de modo que quedo doblada junto a mi torso-aaahhh ya decía yo, muy flexible- eso me hizo encogerme más, esto era vergonzoso, ya se me había pasado la desinhibición anterior, ahora estaba muy conciente de todo lo que Kaji hacia con mi cuerpo. Otro dedo

- unnnn!!- ese me dolió comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo mientras los estiraba dentro, yo me sentía muy caliente estaba sudando mucho. Entonces me dejó, a no había dedos en mi trasero, lo sentí sobre mi, su calor..cubriéndome todo, me daba besos en la nuca.

-Shinji...-

- AAAnnnnnnn!!!. trate de acallar el gemido de dolor, lo había metido de golpe- hn hn hn

- tranquilo, Shinji...-

- aa aak duuuellle

-pasara en un momento- y comenzó moverse,

- aaaa aahhh ahahh AAHHHHH-

- eso Shinji ahhh es tu prostata..siente como la golpeo ahhhh ahhh- era cierto sentía como si algo enviara golpes directo a su pene, que se había puesto erecto de nuevo. Kaji puso un mano en su abdomen bajo y empujo de tal manera que parecía llegar mucho más adentro de él

- aahahhh!! Kaji!! más maass

- ooo Shinji aahh ahhn- sintió como Kaji bajaba más su mano y tomada su erección para empezar a bombearla.

El placer, se le hacia tan extraño, el nunca lo había experimentado de esa manera. Se aferraba la sabana fuertemente

- kaaaAAaajiiiiIiI- Kaji busco su mano la soltó de la sabana y la aferro entrelazando sus dedos- ahah aahhhh hhhh!!

-AAaaaAAaAAAAAAHHHH!! KAJIIIIII!!- se vino y comenzó a temblar producto del orgasmo tan violento, sentía como Kaji seguía embistiendo, cada vez mas fuerte

- aahh ahh AAAAAAAA!!!- se vino en un ultimo gran embiste para luego dejarse caer sobre él

aahhh hhhhhh - jadeaban mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, y de apaciguar el latido de su corazones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

Gracias a mi único Review xD, la verdad yo esta historia a la terminé, y en otra pagina incluso ya termine de subirla hace más de un mes, la razón de por que acá voy tan atrasada es por que simplemente no vi que hubiera mayor interés así que no me preocupe por proveer de capítulos ( incluso pensé en borrar la historia, en seguir en fanficiton sólo con mis fics hetero y seguir subiendo yaoi en otra) así que felicidades, has sido mi motivación hoy

aappp Kaji va seguir igual de lanzado


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9**

**Discretos**

Salia del baño recién bañado con una tolla envolviendo su cintura y otra sobre su cabeza.

- jajjaja te ves adorable- Dijo Kaji viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas

- no me fastidies- Shinji se iba a empezar a mover pero Kaji le lanzó algo

- a? que es esto- apenas lo atrapo

- tu desayuno- Shinji dio vuelta el paquete para leerlo

- frituras jjaaj, oye si quieres puedo cocinar algo ...

- no, ahora te quiero aquí conmigo el rato que te queda- Shinji se dejo caer sobre su estomago aun con la toallas puesta,/ le dolía un poco el trasero/ dio un tirón a la bolsa para abrir el paquete, varias se salieron por la brusquedad.

-ups

- jajajjaj- Kaji empezó a comerse las que habían caído en la cama.

- oye Kaji - dijo pensativo

- keu

- Misato lo sabe?

- el que?- le dirigió un mirada significativa -aaa claro, se entero hace años, cuando rompimos

- la engañaste con un hombre?!

- que?! no!, es sólo que yo no estaba muy seguro en ese entonces, ella asumió que yo fingí estar enamorado de ella para cubrirme, ¡pero yo de verdad creía estar enamorado de ella! uff el asunto es que ella me dejo y yo no tuve valor para buscarla, así que lo deje estar, y por como se dieron las cosas, que nos encontramos y todo eso decidí darle la explicación que se merecía.

- ooo ella debió resentirlo mucho

- salio muy herida

- mmm es bueno saber que no estoy engañando también a Misato

- jajaja engañándola por que?

-aaa con todo eso de que eres el hombre ideal e Azuka ...bueno, me sentí muy culpable el otro día y ...es bueno no tener que preocuparme por Misato

- y tampoco deberías por Azuka, ella no es mi novia

- lo se, pero uf es complicado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con lo que demoro en encontrar donde se tomaba el tren desde ahí, o un autobús que lo llevara a la escuela había llegado tarde de todos modos. Cielo había olvidado que no estaba en casa. Aun no se le había ocurrido que puta excusa se iba a inventar.

llegó a la hora del primer receso, así que no había mucha gente en el salón, miro hacia el pupitre de Touji y.. sus cosas no estaban!! no vino.. no vino!!

- me salve - suspire

- Hola Shinji- Ahí estaba Kenosuke palmeandole el hombro

-hola

- Azuka me pregunto si había ido yo también a casa de Touji anoche, y por que no llegabas- me dijo con el ceño fruncido, aai ya se me chingo- tranquilo le dije que Touji esta enfermo y que te habías quedado cuidándole- uufff ahora podía convencer a kenousuke esto que quedara entre nosotros - y ya llame a Touji para que te cubra - adios esperanza- a por cierto, Touji de verdad esta enfermo así que iremos a su casa más tarde, así nos contaras donde estuviste realmente anoche- termino con un tono siniestro, como decía, adios esperanza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ocurre algo- preguntaba Misato apoyada en el escritorio

- Es sobre Shinji, quiero hacerle mas exámenes piscologicos

- Exámenes psicologicos, ¿hay algún problema con Shinji?

- bueno..no exactamente, pero la última vez lo pase por alto... eso pudo haber tenido con el problema durante el ejercicio de compatibilidad

- con el EVA 00

- si, el perdió el control pero

- ¿es algo serio?

- no por si sólo- tomo la carpeta alcanzándole el expediente para que Misato pudiera verlo

- tendencia depresiva- leyó en voz alta- un tendencia no indica nada!

- lo se, por eso quiero hacerle más test, te digo que no es nada grave, pero el programa al que fue expuesto ese día,

- pues no lo uses más

- Misato, necesitamos a Shinji de piloto, no se por que te alteras

- Es que Shinji es muy reservado y si lo manda al psicologo..

- tranquila, sólo la haré unas preguntas y evaluare si necesita o no de mayor cuidado

- mmm no se..

-mira ...si te doy mi opinión personal, creo que esto no arrojara nada, creo que ese día Shinji estaba particularmente afectado, pero lo he observado este último tiempo y parece mas..feliz, tal vez ya se acostumbro

- puede que haya sido la conversación con su padre- dijo Misato optimista

- claro

- bien, yo se lo dire- dijo dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y bien Shinji? no has estado dando de largas- estab sentado en el suelo con los video juegos

GAME OVER

- aaahh- suspire- no pueden sólo dejarlo

- ¿no te estas drogando o si?

- ooo Shinji eso no te llevara a ningún lado - le decía Kenosuke cabeceando

- no seas idiota!! no me estoy drogando- les hice callar- además eso seria tonto, me hacen muchos exámenes me descubrirían pronto

- lo has pensado ehh jajjaja

- si pero sólo imaginando, manejo mucha presión saben- decía riéndose

- aa lo estas haciendo otra vez, ya dinos quien es

- es Ayanami acaso

- cierto ella no vino hoy

- claro que no!

- bueno, es sólo que pareces ser el único al que le habla

- ..bueno si a eso le llamas hablar- dije yo de buen grado

- es ..¿es un chico?- yo me tense con el mando control entre las manos

- te has quedado callado...siempre que tocamos el tema nos gritas

- ......

- Shinji no es tema nuevo, no te vamos a linchar

-.......

- es alguien de la escuela?- pregunto esta vez Kenosuke con un tono que claramente auguraba cotilleo

- eso explicaría por que no quieres decirlo

-.....- yo había empezado otro juego tratando de ignorarlos

- Sanosuke lleva el pelo largo, creo que se lo cuida mucho, podría ser él

- no seas idiota que lleve el pelo largo no lo hace gay, verdad Shinji- me preguntó como esperando una confirmación

- no voy a decirle quien es-

- que tal Mitsui? es muy guapo,

- el es muy popular entre las chicas, diría que lo favoreció la genética,-

- si pero la chicas siempre dicen que los gays son los más guapos, un desperdicios de hombre es lo que ella dicen-

- ya pero el es muy masculino- esta conversación estaba empezando a molestarme- un metrosexual talves

- metro de que??

- a olvidalo...y que tal Fujiwara jajajaj el parece el gusto de Shinji jijiji-

- jajajajja

- NO ES DE LA ESCUELA!, ya!! dejen el tema en paz- Fujiwara era un tipo bastante desagradable, de los que molestaban a las chicas, además de nada agraciado.

- entonces

- no es relevante que sepan su nombre!,

- entonces es de NERV-¿ como llegó a esa conclusión?- deje el video juego y mi auto se fue contra el muro

- por que crees eso- le preguntó Touji a kenosuke

- Shinji es nuevo en la ciudad, y si sale, es con nosotros...aunque podría ser..ese chico que estaba con él

- cual?

- esa vez en el centro comercial

- ah! claro!-

- ya dejenme en paz- le dije con tono suplicante

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Si te digo que se pusieron muy insistentes -iban caminando por el centro comercial

-¡ vaya! de haber seguido...crees que habrían adivinado - le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él

- no lo se.. Kenosuke resulto un sorpresa

- supongo que su obsesión con todo lo militar incluye espionaje - dijo riendo

- no lo digo en serio, aunque pensándolo tal vez el sí serviría para eso

- necesitas que te proteja- dijo deslisando la mano por su espalda

- no me molestes- le decía sonrojado mientras se deshacía del abrazo. - kaji.. tu...¿eres no asumido? - le pregunto de pronto

- eee Shinji, dormí contigo- dijo como indicándole la obviedad del asunto

- yaaa...pero me refiero...que sea homosexual es algo así como...un secreto? -

- nooo - dijo abrazándolo de nuevo

- pero no todos lo saben

- Algunos por que se lo he dicho, a otros no por que son muy querido para mi y estoy buscando el momento indicado /Ritsuko/

- aa entonces ...

- no lo oculto pero tampoco lo divulgo, es decir si salgo con hombres no establezco reglas como no me llames, o no me vengas a buscar, o no me beses en publico - le dijo dándole un piquito- , lo hago y si alguien nos ve pues me vale, aunque acá estoy siendo especialmente discreto...además que tu tienes sólo 14 años

- pero soy un piloto, asumo que me creen responsable- dijo yéndose a la defensiva

- siiii Shinji, pero ¿no crees que es un drama que podemos evitarnos?, es nuestra privada, a nadie tiene que importarle, sólo somos..discretos

- discretos..sin ocultarlo pero sin gritarlo tampoco

- exacto..omitir no es mentir

-. jajjaj eso es muy torcido

- y conveniente

- bien- dijo acercándose más y abrazándolo por la cintura

- jajjaajja oye Shinji, esos de allá no traen uniforme de tu escuela

- uy si- dijo separándose

- jajajaja esta bien - dijo soltándolo - ven esta noche- le susurro antes de marcharse apurado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ese..

- ¿ese era Shinji? - Se quedaron como plantados ahí. Los habían visto venir muy abrazados, luego Kaji le había susurrado algo al oído cada uno se había ido por su lado. Se habían ido a sentar a una banca

- wow

- parece que acertaste con lo de NERV

- aa el es mayor- su mente estaba como bloqueada

- pero Shinji es muy maduro - argumento Kenosuke,

- Kaji..no puedo creerlo

- además ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombre, que son como el vino, con los años se ponen mejor

-No juegues..- decía Touji sin creerselo aún

- es cierto ¿Kaji?

- pero él no...Misato...él - balbuceaba Touji

- salió del closet pero en grande

- a Azuka le va a dar un ataque- decía Touji aún sorprendido

- no puede enterarse

- cielos esto es de flipar, y azuka

- los más guapos siempre son gays puajajjaja

- aa como sea, un rival menos

- te gusta Azuka?

- que?!! no! es Misaaaato- dijo poniendo ojos soñadores

- ya en serio, Shinji que va a hacer con Azuka, es como...

- se lo ha quitado- sentencio Touji

- aaahh no se

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Otra vez..no se lo pasaron bien ayer?

- si pero estudiamos de veras, hoy serán videojuegos, Touji esta enfermo así que lo acompañaremos,

- oooo bien - me decía mientras me veía cerrar mochila- de todos modos trabajare mañana, así que quedate el tiempo que quieras - bien!!- desvelence!! aaa y saluda a Touji de mi parte! que ojala se mejore pronto!- escuche que me decía mientras yo salía. Cuando hube llegado abajo en el edificio saque mi celular ( que ahora si uso y me es muy útil)

- alo, Touji?

- si

- soy Shinji

- ya lo se, dehhh

- ¿puedas cubrirme esta noche? - dije ignorando la burla

- ¿QUE SI PUEEEEDO CUBRIRTE ESTAA NOCHEEE?-repitió muy fuerte, dejándome extrañado

- ¡¿Con la cita misteriosa otra vez?! - se escucho que alguien gritaba desde atrás

- esta Kenosuke ahi?

- claro- ahi estaba el motivo- estamos jugando

- bien por que para Misato yo estoy haciendo lo mismo esta noche...no creo que llame, pero por si Azuka pregunta algo el lunes

- a claro, ¡AZUKA! - volvió a gritar,

- tranquilo, somos tus terceros en amores - Kenosuke que había puesto al teléfono

-mis que?

-aaa da igual

- oye Misato envía saludos y desea que Touji se mejore pronto

- ayy Misato- escuchaba su voz. Caminaba apresuradamente calle abajo y entonces lo vi en una esquina

- o mi dios, Touji te veo luego- y colgué. Era un puto convertible.

- Te gusta

- es precioso...- dije mirando el reluciente azul-.. espera se me acaba de ocurrir algo- me eche para atrás y me subí dando un salto pasando por sobre la puerta, luego tire mi mochila al asiento trasero- me siento como en crazy de aerosmith

- un clásico- se dio vuelta para besarme- podría parecerse más...si te quitas la ropa en el camino

- jajajjajaja tendrá que esperar a tu departamento- YYYYY acelera!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

Ciertamente escribí esta historia precisamente por que en español se encuentra poco ( honestamente yo no he leído ningun Kaji/Shinji), a mi no me gusta lo típico ( aunque peco e estar escribiendo un Kaworu/Shinji ahora mismo)

pero es que vi el anime y había mucho material para esta pareja allí, y me pareció simplemente deliciosa e imposible de desaprovechar, que aburridos son los Shinji/ Touji puajjj,


	10. Chapter 10

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10**

**Muy en el fondo**

- tu turno- le dije, estábamos jugando a hacernos preguntas

- ok, ¿habías hecho cosas gays antes de mi? - dijo acomodándose en la cama

- antes de ti...mmmm ¿como que?

- si, ya sabes, te habías fijado en algún chico, masturbado pensando en uno, besado alguno...

- aaa si jajaja- Kaji tomo un puñado de mani y se los tiro en la cara, - lo siento, es sólo que tu siempre tienes una gran historia, y la pregunta que me hiciste parece taaan tonta..deberíamos considerar esto de la frituras, nos pondremos como bolas

- hay que recuperar la energías- dijo moviéndole las cejas- ya respóndeme

- no es nada interesante, bese un chico

- sólo quiero estar seguro que no fui yo quien te paso al lado oscuro- dijo con tono tenebroso

- jajajajjaja

- y a quien fue

- bese a Touji- dijo mientras descansaba la barbilla en su mano recordándolo derrepente

- Touji? el amigo con el que te quedaste anoche?

- si jajajja- río recordando donde le había dicho a Misato que iba a ir

- wow el es..?

- aa! no

- aa entonces... son amigos aun?

- siii es que la cosa no se dio como piensas, no fue nada romántico

- cuentame - dijo Kaji echándose muchas frituras a la boca y parpadeando como loco

-jajjaa de acuerdo ...emmm fue poco después de que llegara a tokyo 3

- uii se pone bueno- dijo arrimandosele

- jajaj bueno tuve problemas para adaptarme a esto de los angeles, incluso escape,

-dime mas dime más- decía golpeando la cama

- PERO- dijo tirándole un maní para callarlo -..como sea, su hermana había salido herida durante el ataque del ángel pero había sido culpa del EVA, y cuando el se entero que yo era el piloto fue a golpearme, estaba muy afectado, luego hubo un incidente donde dos civiles tuvieron que abordar el EVA, debe estar en los informes..

- si estoy al tanto

- bueno eran él y kenosuke

- aaa.. el chico de la cámara

-sip, bueno ellos me vieron luchado contra el Ángel estando yo especialmente alterado, eso le afecto mucho, luego después de que escape, Kenosuke vio cuando me obligaron a volver, y se lo contó, Touji ya se sentía culpable así que fue a verme y me pidió que lo golpeara, que sólo así estaría tranquilo

- mmm disculparse a su manera, que extraño..

-hn el asunto es que entre todo el alboroto yo me escape de los guardias, quería decirle que el no merecía el golpe y que se yo, sólo corrí hacia él y ...lo bese

- aa si que en serio fue un impulso

- mhhnn- dijo mirándolo con mala cara

- lo digo en serio, es que creí que mentías, yo e puesto mis impulsos como excusa vaaaarias veces... ¿seguro que este Touji no es gay?

- nahh su ídola es Misato....hablando de ella me dijo que me harían unos exámenes-se acerco enredando sus piernas con las de Kaji.

- no te los hacen siempre

- si.. pero de rutina, ahora es un examen psicológico

- ¿te sucede algo?- dijo moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos, pues Shinji había recostado la cara contra su pecho

- no -dijo sonriendole- pero les preocupa que tenga depresión

- eso si es algo

- pero no la tengo, quieren descartarlo, La doctora Ritsuko cree que es el motivo del accidente con el EVA00

- ¿te estas volviendo loco? - le dijo Kaji juguetonamente

- jajaja Misato dijo que no me preocupara, que la misma Ritsuko le dijo que esto exámenes no arrojaran nada, que me había observado y ese día estaba extraño

- ¿te preocupaba algo?

- no me acuerdo, lo olvide... pero dijo que ahora me veía bien

- entonces que te preocupa

- tal vez se de cuenta que estoy muuuuy feliz

- tengo algo que ver??- pregunto Kaji juguetón

- muuuchoo...- se dieron un beso- de todos modo me molesta que me hagan un examen para descartar algo de lo que ya están seguros, me parece innecesario, y me molesta que me hagan tantas preguntas...pero si luego me dejaran tranquilo.

- entiende que tiene que cuidar de la salud mental de sus pilotos, no pueden permitirse alentar a alguien a entrar un banco disparando o algo así- Shinji sólo lo escuchaba- más si ese alguien acertara todos sus tiros jajjjaja

- ¿estarías conmigo todavía si estuviese loco? - estaba ligeramente preocupado

- loooco mmmhh ahhh eso me excita - dijo con voz ronca

- no seas idiota jajaja- le dijo tirándole un cojín comenzando así una batalla que termino con Kaji sobre el apresándolo contra la cama- ¿me querrías de todos modo?- le preguntó esta vez mostrándole su inseguridad.

- te querría de todos modo- le contestó Kaji mirándolo a los ojos, luego se agachó para besarlo - seria mi amado trastornado jajajjajaja- y él no pudo evitar reír también. - ahora yo elijó, juguemos que tan flexible eres -

- jajajjaja eres un cerdo- dije plantándole un cojín

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿ la paciente de la habitación 12?

- fue hospitalizada después del primer incidente

- lleva mucho tiempo aquí, su estado llegó a ser crítico

- es una niña...

- ¿Vino hoy también?

- si. viene dos veces por semana

- es un buen hermano, se preocupa mucho por ella.

- es raro ver esa clase de chico hoy en día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rey, ¿puedes quedarte hoy?- Le decía Gendo Ikari mientras bajaban las escaleras

- claro, mañana veré a la doctora Akagi. Y luego a la escuela

-¿ como van los estudios?

- sin problemas

- vamos a comer algo

- bien - contesto sonriendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿ Ayanami ha vuelto a faltar?- preguntaba el profesor

- Azuka - Shinji se dio vuelta para preguntarle susurrando- has sabido de algún accidente con lo EVAS? pruebas? algo..

- por lo de Rey ahhh? no he oído nada, pero es tu novia, tu deberías saber- le contesto con tono pesado sin voltearse a mirarlo.

- Suzuhara, tu le llevaras la fotocopias!- le ordenaba el profesor

- si!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- y..que tal los resultados de Shinji?

- como esperaba..mas aun

- fueron buenos

- su mejora es tanta que es preocupante..

-vamos Risuko, no seas buscona, Shinji esta feliz ahora

-mm

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban de pie frente al departamento 402. Shinji lo había acompañado a dejarle los apuntes a Ayanami. Él toco el timbre dos veces

- Rey, voy a entrar- dijo sin haber esperado casi nada

- no esta bien entrar a la casa de una chica sin permiso- le dijo preocupado

- no las vera si no las dejo dentro- dijo mirando el buzón lleno de carta y revistas- vamos a entrar

- ¿esto es la habitación de una chica? - dijo sorprendido viendo el desorden, la cama sin hacer, papeles en el suelo cosas tiradas sobre el escritorio- es algo floja cierto? - miro lo medicamento que estaban sobre el refrigerador _/ ¿esta enferma?/ _. Shinji puso los apuntes sobre la cabecera, luego tomo una bolsa y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban tirados por ahí.- ¡Si tocas su cosas se enfadara!

- estoy ordenando

- no te ayudare, no es cosa de hombres

- ¿que me estas queriendo decir?- dijo fastidiado, no iba a aguantar las bromas con respecto a su sexualidad

- aaa no me refería a eso aahhh- dijo acercándose y ayudándole a recoger -...como cambia la gente

- aa? ¿por que lo dices?

- por ti ...

-aahh??

- cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras muy frío, que no te preocupabas por nadie. Pero pareces ser naturalmente amable

- no es que fuera frío..nada más era tímido

- mmm se ve que te preocupas por ella

Tac

Rey entraba mientras cerraba la puerta

- aa lo siento , nos permitimos entrar- le dijo nervioso, ella que avanzaba por la sala se detuvo frente a él y lo miro, sus ojos lo atravesaban-

- ¿que quieren?- le pregunto con su habitual tono suave de voz, nada que ver con la voz mandona de Azuka

- te trajimos los apuntes- ella giro la vista hacia la cama y noto también que habían ordenado

- perdón- escucho que decía Shinji- ordenamos un poco

- pero no tocamos nada- se defendió él. Ella se giro a verlo y se sonrojo. y eso si lo dejó sorprendido, el nunca había visto de su parte mas que miradas apáticas

- gracias

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- todos lo pilotos son tan extraños- decía mientras caminaban rumbo a casa

- Rey es especial - le dirigió un mirada intrigante a su amigo- no es apabullante como las otras chicas, y es fácil de tratar- Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que estaba loco, pero mirándole de su punto de vista, es cierto, podía ser agradable la tranquila personalidad de la chica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-....gracias...- estaba recostada sobre su cama- una palabra de gratitud...que nunca antes había usado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas semanas después

Ding Dong

- Shinji! - dijo sorprendido

- dejame pasar- entro y se veía agitado

- ¿que haces aquí?- dijo haciéndose a un lado

- me volé química

- ¿mmm estabas en clase a estas horas? - le dijo mirando el reloj

- aa?? no, es que finji sentirme enfermo para poder irme temprano a casa y tomar lo que me pediste, peeero tenía que estar ahí para cuando Azuka llegase,

- aa cuartada

- si... pero Azuka se estaba tardando y como debía ir allá y tenía que estar antes ufff

- mmmm ¿ y tenías que hacer todo tan complicado ?- le decía con asomo de risa

- no seas así, yo no hago esas cosas, nunca me había saltado un clase

- nunca..

- no...aunque la cosa estaba aburrida jajajja

- aajj creo que te estoy corrompiendo, bien en fin, cual fue el motivo de tu escapada

- para tomar la ropa. lo planee toda la mañana -

- aam no creí que fuera tan difícil, vives con dos mujeres, lavan la ropa juntos, podías tomar algo del tendedero o la ropa sucia

- ......

- jjjjjajajajjaja bien muestrame que trajiste - Shinji abrió la mochila sacando la prenda

- ¿sólo una cosa? esto hiciste toda la mañana, espero sea un vestido - le dijo sugerente, peor apenas lo extendió noto que era demasiado corto para ser un vestido- vaya..¿que hiciste entonces te probaste y elegiste?

- estuve hurgando en el cuarto de Azuka, es difícil cuando debes dejar todo como estaba

- buscaste en el cuarto de Azuka lleeeno de ropa y trajiste esto..- dijo moviéndolo entre sus manos- estabas buscando esto en especifico- dijo comprendiendo - ¿ que tiene de especial? - dijo acercándose a él que estaba sentado en el sofá e inclinándose acortando la distancia entre sus rostros

- bu-bueno, la traía esa vez...que tenía que sincronizarme con Azuka

- aaa a recuerdo...si! cuando fui a la casa y te sorprendí vestido como ella - dijo levantándose y sonriendo- ¡te gusta está prenda! - dijo viéndolo, él se sonrojo - eso como me excita - dijo sobre su cuello - Shinji....vamos a probarla - lo jalo del pecho de su polera hasta tenerlo de pie, luego tiro de esta para quitarla por encima de su cabeza

- quitate la ropa tu también

- no te andas con rodeos eh? vamos a mi cuarto - lo jalaba con él tratando de quitarle el pantalón mientras caminaban. Una vez dentro de la habitación lo empujo dejándolo sentado sobre la cama para luego quitarle el pantalón y ropa interior todo de una vez

- esperame aquí - le dijo saliendo de la habitación, volvió dos segundos después- pontela - dijo arrojándole la polera. Lo cierto es que si había puesto esmero en encontrarla, le había gustado mucho, era de un lindo color verde limón, era corta y de mangas anchas, como que resbalaba por lo hombros...no había pensado en lo gay que se vería con eso...como sea, Azuka tenía mucha ropa como pudo constatar, no notaría una polera que además el nunca le había visto puesta a ella.

- ya volví - Kaji venía cargando un espejo, de esos que llegan hasta el suelo y lo planto a un lado de la cama frente a él, Se mordió lo labios mientras lo veía sólo con la polera encima

- Kaji..que- le pregunto tembloroso

- shuu tranquilo - dijo acallandolo y poniéndole sus dedos sobre los labios tranquilizándolo con su cercanía- no haremos nada extraño, sólo, sera como tener espectadores - le dijo al oído, eso envió un impulso directo a su entrepierna- sólo dejate llevar

- es...extraño- dijo desviando la mirada para no ver el reflejo.

- shhh ahora sólo mirame a mi - se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Shinji sentándolo sobre si. La húmeda lengua de Kaji bailaba sobre la suya, acariciaba todo a su alcance y se iba llevando su cordura. Ambos estaban desnudos así que podía sentir toda su piel en contacto, Kaji alzó un poco la camiseta para que sus pechos se rozaran, su erección se acrecentó al sentir los duros pezones de Kaji. Una mano lo empujo por su cadera de modo que sus hombrías entraron en contacto

- ahhh! - se le escapó un jadeo en cuanto Kaji dejó su boca

- ahhh tu gemidos Shinji...nhh no sabes lo que me provocan tu gemidos- le decía mientras apretaba sus nalgas. Él en un repentino arranque se acerco y empezó a gemir quedito contra su oreja- ahhh -soltó Kaji al escucharlo, y lo insisto a que se restregara más contra él. Sacó su lengua comenzó a jugar más con la oreja de Kaji, se sentía osado ahora mismo, De pronto Kaji le dio la vuelta dejándolo de espaldas a él, ahora era Kaji quien jugaba con su oreja, Sintió como tomaba su pierna y comenzaba a alzarla

- q- que haces ahh- dijo mientras sentía como Kaji le lamia la nuca

- mira el espejo- le susurro, lo había olvidado por completo. Alzó la vista se sorprendió a si mismo con la mejilla arreboladas, sentado sobre Kaji semi desnudo, eso lo excitó más de lo que se habría podido imaginar, entonces por sobre su hombro vio la mirada de Kaji, tan intensa en ese momento

- hnnn - gimió restregando su trasero contra la erección de Kaji

- ohhh ya tomando el ritmo, eso me gusta - le tomó la otra pierna para alzarla también, apoyó ambas sobre sus rodilla de mnera que se quedaran en esa posición, dejándolo totalmente expuesto, podía ver todo de sí en el espejo

- Kaji.. es-sto es vergonzoso- su cara se había puesto aún más roja

- nadie más nos ve, eres sólo mio - le susurraba mientras recorría su abdomen con una mano - tocate Shinji,- tomo su mano y la condujo a su pene - tocate para mi..- Hizo que la envolviera y la movía para que comenzara a masturbarse

-aahhh hhhhah - no podía contener los gemidos, y tampoco podía apartar la mirada de su reflejo, se sentía obsceno, pero no de un mal modo, lo excitaba sentirse obsceno- ahhh Ka-ajiii

- sii asii- Sintió como algo presionaba contra su trasero, dirigió su mirada más abajo mediante el espejo y pudo ver como Kaji estaba metiéndole los dedos

- ahhh Kaji ahhhhn hnnhnnh - había comenzado a morderse los labios, si los dejaba temía gemir demasiado fuerte

- o no - le dijo Kaji metiéndole los dedos bien profundo de un empujón

- ahh! - su cuerpo se inclino un poco hacia delante de la impresión

- no me vas a privar de tus gemidos - le dijo Kaji apoyándose en su espalda. Comenzó a meter y a sacar lo dedos muy, pero muy fuerte simulando una penetración, nada que ver con la preparación que recordaba de la última vez,

- ahh! ah! ah! ah! - sintió esa estremecedora sensación, era ese punto, Kaji le había dicho que sucedía cuando tocaba su próstata- Kaji ya! te quiero dentro ...- una de sus pierna había resbalado ya de las rodillas de kaji, por el esfuerzo y el sudor- Kaji .. ahh ya no aguanto hhh

- yo tampoco- Sintió algo de vértigo y al principio perdió la noción de donde estaba, para cuando se ubico, estaba de espaldas contra la alfombra con Kaji sobre él penetrándolo salvajemente

- ah ah ah ah ah ah nnhnh - Kaji había separado sus piernas tanto que casi dolía

- Shinji- susurraba contra su cuello

- K-aaghhji besame- no hubo que repetirlo porque ya estaba sobre su labios devorándolos. Kaji embestía tan fuerte que lo hacia quemarse con la alfombra. El roce de ambos cuerpos hacia lo suyo con su erección.

- nnh nh nhh - se incorporo lo suficiente como para tomar a Kaji del cabello, lo jaló hacia si para juntar sus mejillas.

- ahh ahhh ahha Kaji ahh yahh casi

- no sin mi - dijo antes de empezar a embestir más fuerza, casi levantándolo del piso con cada embiste

- ah ah ahhhhhhHHAHHHHHH!! - termino viniendose

- ahhha hhahah- Se habían dejado caer en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, el espejo y la polera ya habían pasado al olvido. Kaji había comenzado a salir de él

- no! quedate ....- le decía Shinji

- pero estas incomodo

-¡no me importa! - alegó rápidamente, luego bajo la cabeza sonrojado. Kaji se sintió enternecido.

-bien..- empezó a quitar los cabellos que le cubrían la frente,

- me gusta que me hagan cariño - musito mirándolo a los ojos

- pues lo haré más seguido - dijo comenzando a jugar con su cabello. Shinji estiro la mano y le quito la tirita que le ataba el cabello

- hey! - le reclamo sin molestarse

- sólo quería ver que tan largo era

- ya lo has visto - dijo haciéndole un gesto señalándole más abajo

- jajajjajajajaj

- je - dijo agachándose un poco para besarlo. Era un beso cálido, tranquilo. Luego se alejo lo suficiente para verle bien la cara

- ¡ah!- le había dado un empujo -¡oye! - le estaba empezando a reclamar cuando continuo con más. Se había llevado las manos a la boca para detener los gemidos

- no te reprimas

- ah ah ah ah ah ah - y abrazo a Kaji por el cuello

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato lo había llevado a Nerv, se habían encontrado a Kaji y había descubierto lo descarado que este podía ser, mientras conversaba de trabajo con Misato me dirigía mirada de tanto en tanto, suerte que Misato estaba metida en otra cosas o no sospechara nada, si no, eso habría sido más que suficiente para darle una muy clara idea

- o lo siento- su bip había empezado a sonar - me necesitan, los dejo - y se perdió por un pasillo

-Mis resultados salieron bien..- dijo sentándose en una banca

- peeeero - decía Kaji apoyado en la maquina de bebidas frente a él

- Misato dejó entrever que la doctora Ritsuko no quedo conforme,

- dejo entrever, te has vuelto espía jjajajja

- bueno bueno! me lo dijo directamente, va a estarme observando

- aaaj pero si ya dijeron que no había ninguna anomalía, en Nerv son realmente estrictos- dijo tirando al basurero la lata de la que había estado bebiendo

- mi padre es así

- mm y tu como eres- dijo comenzando a acercarse

- no me le parezco en nada- dijo molesto

-mmm ¿quieres una cerveza?- dijo retrocediendo

- soy un niño...

- salgamos de aquí, quiero mostrarte algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sandías?- dijo agachándose para ver las plantas

- ¿bonitas cierto?, es mi hobby...nadie lo sabe - le contaba mientras le echaba agua con una regadera- ¡es bueno cultivar algo! se aprender mucho, como el placer

- y como el dolor- dijo mirando la sandía fijamente

- no te gusta el dolor...

- no

- ¿ has encontrado cosas placenteras?- sonrío pensando que asociaba esa palabra inmediatamente a él.- no pasa nada- ante la ausencia de respuesta-, pero, conocer el dolor permite ser más amable con los demás, y no se trata de debilidad

riiiing

- si, diga.. - estuvo callado un rato al parecer escuchando hasta cortar el teléfono -era Katsuragi, te necesitan para un test de sincronización- se puso se pie

- Shinji- se quedo quieto- tu eres muy amable- esto lo hizo sonreír

- ¿me llevas?

- claro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azuka estaba parada en el pasillo y miraba fijamente una puerta, finalmente tomo aire y entro

- Kaji

- ¿Azuka? estoy muy ocupado ahora, vuelve más tarde- le dijo sin voltearse mientras tecleaba algo en su computador

/_para Misato siempre tiene tiempo/_

se acerco de todos modo y se le lanzó encima colgandosele desde atrás

- ¡ ahora estoy ocupado!- le dijo esta vez molesto

- ¿que eso? los datos de nuestras sincronización aaa Shinji otra vez por que..- y siguió hablando, el sólo apoyo la barbilla en su mano resignado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya tarde, el ya había terminado con lo suyo así que podía irse a casa, pero quería ver a Kaji, así que le compro un café e iba camino a su oficina. Se abrió la puerta vio a Kaji ojeando unos papeles, se quedo quieto ahí miran dolo, parecía ocupado, se había dado la vuelta cuando vacilo, al menos le dejaría el café, se acerco silencioso y desde su espalda estiro el brazo para poner el vaso plástico frente a Kaji, para que pudiera ver, este al notarlo, levanto la cara

- Shinji- dijo sorprendido

- shhh ya me voy - le dijo- sólo quería verte - Kaji se dio vuelta en la silla y lo abrazo- pareces ocupado

- mmmm

- te traje café

- gracias- le susurro mientras lo besaba

- ya me voy-

- bien

- adios- Shinji se fue dándole un tranquila sonrisa.

- Si que es amable - se dio vuelta y le hecho una mirada al café, se acerco y tomo un sorbo, sonrío al notar que tenía el azúcar necesaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿y Azuka?- pregunto mientras se abrochaba los zapatos

- se fue temprano- le contestó Misato- creo que me esta evitando

- ¿por que?

- no lo sabes todo de las mujeres - mmm por ese comentario algo le decía que tenía que ver con Kaji

- oye y las maletas..?

-mmm estaré fuera cuatro días, habrán unas pruebas en Matsuhiro.. pero Kaji se ocupara de ustedes- Kaji había dicho que lo iría a ver, así que a eso se refería..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Misato estaba muy distante hoy

- es por que yo no fui- dijo Touji a la pasada

- jaja

- estaba preocupada- les contaba Shinji,-va a estar fuera, creo que a supervisar unas pruebas,..parece importante, La doctora Ritsuko también va.

- así que están sólos..podrían hacer un fiesta- sugirió Touji

-a a a no estaremos solos, kaji se quedara a cuidarnos . Kenosuke y Touji intercambiaron miradas, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, Azuka había llegado y no traía buena cara- que te pasó..saliste mucho más temprano que yo

- así que hoy no habrá escenitas - empezó Touji, pero Azuka lo interrumpió furiosa

- no quería ver sus caras idiotas!!- se sentó haciendo mucho ruido, como suele pasar cuando las personas hacen las cosas enojadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- donde esta Touji, no va a comer?

- esta algo desganado

En la azotea. Touji estaba apoyado en la baranda viendo a la nada

- Suzuhara

- que? aa eres tu Ayanami, si buscas a Shinji no esta aquí- Rey apretó los puños

- no busco a Shinji...se te ve algo desanimado

- es raro que te preocupes por mi

- ¿si? ¿por qué?

- Shinji es el único que te preocupa - ella se sorprendió por su observación

- si.. quizás- dijo marchándose

- claro que si..- susurro al viento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que sucede Azuka tu siempre vuelves con Shinji - decía Hikari mientras caminaban

-aaa ahora no quiero verle la cara a nadie, lo siento si te molesto

- no te preocupes...Azuka

- ¿estas así por susuhara? - le pregunto esta

- tanto se nota ?

- mmm es obvio, pero eso idiota nunca se enteran

- Shinji es muy ingenuo

-¡ ese es el peor de los tres!

-... Azuka...creo que a Touji le gusta Ayanami

- que??!! ¡¿con la sabelotodo?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba estudiando Física, y no entendía ni jota, Azuka estaba tirada viendo su novela, así que no se había atrevido a interrumpirla

- Azuka..

- Kaji tarda mucho en salir del baño- yo levante la vista para mirarla y tuve otro acceso de culpa, así que no quise pedirle ayuda

- aaah! que bien me siento- Kaji salia ya vestido con ropa de casa secándose la cara - que?,¿ estaban discutiendo otra vez?- pregunto notando que nos ignorábamos mutuamente- son incorregibles, ¿ cuando no esta Misato se portan así?

- ¡claro que no!- contesto Azuka dejando su revista- ya que estas aquí me gustaría estar alegre, /_ pero hoy no puedo/_

- comprendo , sera mejor irse a dormir, la noche es buena consejera

Estaba ya oscuro y todas la luces apagadas, estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos futones dándose la espalda.

- Kaji, ¿ estas dormido?

- todavía no- le contestó

- ¿Como es realmente mi padre?

- me sorprendes..-

- tu trabajas con él

- el subcomandante lo conoce mejor... ¿pregunta por tu padre a todo el mundo?

- hace tiempo que no estoy con él...- dijo notando el tono molesto de Kaji

- ..no lo conoces..- dijo comprendiendo de pronto

- estos días he aprendido mucho sobre él - argumento Shinji, - sobre el trabajo, mi madre...

- te equivocas, creías conocerle, nunca se termina de conocer a alguien, ni siquiera a uno mismo, mucho menos al resto- le hablaba sin abrir los ojos siquiera- pero la gente se empeña, es lo atractivo de la vida

- ¿también vale para nosotros?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- En verdad, podrías ser amiga de Azuka- le comentaba. Estaban tirados en el suelo de la azotea mirando el cielo

- no tenemos nada en común - contestaba Rey

- pero podrían ser eso de opuestos, complementarse, serian muy buenas amigas- argumentaba él

- claro, ella hablaría y yo le escucharía, ¿en serio crees que podría soportar tanto?

- sabes ella es agradable aveces también, en el fondo, es muy buena persona

- hablame de nuevo cuando haya aprendido a exteriorizarlo

- tu tampoco eres buena " exteriorizando"

- eso es distinto, yo no ando pateando a la gente en mi camino

- no seas injusta, ella intento ser tu amiga el primer día

- uufff tal vez según como se den las cosas, ahora...por que insistes tanto en que me haga su amiga - No podía decirle que se sentía culpable, que tenía algo con Kaji, además no estaba seguro que tanto supiera Rey de esa cosas, tal ves ni hubiera escuchado de dos chicos juntos

- tienes razón, tal vez tengo demasiado tiempo libre...- Había sacado el tema pues notó que hace mucho no pensaba en aquello, es sólo que el hecho de que Kaji lo quisiera...lo hacia sentirse grande, como si no hubieran problemas, así que había decidido retomar sus preocupaciones por Azuka, pero ¿valía hacer esas cosas de pasada?, se sentía sínico, y como si su culpa fuera sínica también.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El circuito de sincronización de la unida 01 ha sido cortado

- ¿y la señal de expulsión?-

- bloqueada desde adentro, no se recibe- informaba Maya

- Shinji, estarías muerto si no hubiéramos hecho eso - desde la base habían hecho algo, habían tomado posesión del EVA y lo habían movido en contra de su voluntad.

- No me importa- el daño a la ciudad había sido mucho, y la última vez que daño a alguien había sido a la hermana de su amigo, que aun estaba delicada.

- es la verdad

- no me pongan más nervioso, quedan 185 segundo en la unidad, suficiente para destruir la mitad del cuartel

- en su actual condición realmente podría hacerlo- decía el subcomandante

-¡Shinji, escuchame!, ¡estaríamos todos muerto si el comandante Ikari no hubiera tomado esa decisión!-

-¡dije que no me importa! _/ casi mato a toda esa gente!! con mis propias manos!/_

- ¡padre! ¿estas ahí verdad? ¡di algo! ¡contestame!

- Suban la presión de LCL al máximo- Maya se giro sorprendida al comandante, que sólo observaba- no tenemos tiempo ara gastarlo con un niño pedante

-! aun tengo conexión direc! aahh ahgahgrr- se empezó a sentir ahogado _/mierda/_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te encuentras bien- decía Ritsuko que traía vendada la cabeza

- estaré bien cuando pueda hacer mi trabajo- Misato tenía el brazo con un cabestrillo. Ambas habían salido heridas durante la batalla. no por el ángel precisamente- ¿ como esta Shinji?

- fue obligado a salir..cortaron la escotilla con un láser

- esto es duro..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- como esta Shinji- Azuka y Rei conversaban en el pasillo el hospital, ambas estaban heridas

- no salió herido...estará bien- le contestaba Azuka- debe estar soñando ahora

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba comenzando a despertar

- tranquilo....

-Kaji?...

- sii. shhh

- aaa!! donde estoy!!?-

- en el hospital, recuerdas lo que paso

- aaa.. yoo.. si yo!

- ¿por que lo hiciste Shinji?

- no puedo perdonar a mi padre, él me traicionó

- creo que llevaste la pelea con tu padre demasiado lejos...-lo miraba preocupado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- tu visita es un excepción, sólo cinco minutos

-gracias- que eran esas voces?. Abrió los ojos lentamente...Rey?? ..donde esto?...

- Rey.. - ella se inclino sobre la cama

- ¿estas bien?

- sii...creo que estoy vivo...que me sucedió

- Un ángel atacó..saliste herido como daño colateral, estuviste dormida por tres días

- vaya tres días...y tu...

- vine a verte..- fue él quien se sonrojo cuando debía ser al revés, es que era tan directa

- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- claro

- ¿podrías visitar a mi hermana, y decirle que estoy bien?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo tenían en una celda desde la noche anterior, ahora sentía el peso de sus actos, incluso le habían puesto esposas...quería ver a Kaji. De pronto de compuerta se abrió.

- Sal Shinji Ikari! el comandante quiere verte

- desobediencia, uso arbitrario de un EVA, intimidación, todos son crímenes. ¿tienes algo que decir?

- si, no quiero volver a pilotear el eva y tampoco quiero permanecer aquí

- entonces vete

- bien, volveré con mi tutor

-¿estas escapando otra vez?, me decepcionas. No nos volveremos a ver

- eso es lo que quiero- salio caminando de la sala

-Soy yo. borren todo acerca del tercer niño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

KYAAAA me encanto la imagen. Si sobre los Touji Shinji, como no me gustan mucho, en los dos fics de evangelion que tengo, insinuó cosas sobre ellos para después hacer ooosoooo! Que no era na, sólo para hacer sufrir a sus fans muauajjajajaja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**El corazón de un hombre**

Estaba en su cama echado boca arriba, mirando el techo...otra vez, a su lado estaban las cajas hechas con su equipaje. Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, debía ser Kaji, no tenia el valor, pero.. quería escuchar su voz, contestó

- Shinji

-.....

- me estas escuchando cierto, si ..lo haces, escuche que te vas...por que lo haces? vas a dejpiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Esta linea esta siendo monitoreada, la linea ha sido cortada por razones de seguridad

- ..mierda..- susurro, que habría querido decir Kaji, de verdad quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, tal vez era mejor así, era cierto que él no le importaba la diferencia de edad peor lo cierto es que pesaba, lo había meditado, y puede que las intenciones de Kaji fueran sinceras, el era muy cariñoso con él, y ese era el problema, había diferencia de intereses, Kaji se había portado muy bien , pero parecía irresponsable e inconstante, y él temía estarse encariñando demasiado... a quien engañaba, estaba perdido desde que lo vio la primera vez, ahora sólo buscaba un argumento para no sentirse tan triste, para sentir que hacia lo correcto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Azuka debe estar tan molesta..seguro no vendrá

- así es, y no envía saludos tampoco

- así es ella..me alegro

- no llegaras a ningún lado con esa actitud

- no soy como tu Misato

- de ahora en adelante tendrás que responder por tus actos

- lo se..

- Shinji...siendo honesta, tenia puestas en ti mi esperanzas, mis sueños.., se que es un gran peso...pero en Nerv te confiábamos nuestro futuro , no olvides eso

- es egoísta no crees?

- lo sé... conservaré tu habitación y tu clave de acceso

- puede deshacerte de eso, no es necesario que pierdas el tiempo, no volveré a pilotear el eva- /_esta hablando con seguridad, nunca antes lo había hecho/- _Misato- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-..despideme de kaji...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-podre derrotarlo aun sin Shinji

- envíen a Rey también!

- la unidad 00 aún esta en reparaciones- consecuencia del combate anterior

- subanla a la unidad 01- cuando empezó la conección Rey sintió ganas de vomitar

- que sucede?

- el pulso se esta revirtiendo..

- ¡la unidad 01 rechaza la conexión neuronal!

- no puede ser..- musitó Ritsuko

- Ikari..

- si, esta rechazándome- decía concentrado sin abandonar su posición- aborten la activación, envíen a Rey en la unidad 00, reactiven la unidad 01 con el simulador

- pero la unidad 00..

-esta bien iré- se oyó decir a Rey por el alto parlante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentado en un rincón del refugio, pensando en como Azuka se reía de esto / a los pilotos no nos sirven/ decía. de pronto hubo un estruendo y cuando volteo....La cabeza de el eva 02 había caido sobre el refugio

/Azuka!/

Abandonen el refugio! abandonen el refugio!

dirijanse al 06 de inmediato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿ y la unidad 01?

- el simulador ha sido insertado

- ¡comiencen la conexión!

- bien - comenzó a sonar otra alerta

- ¡ el pulso se ha desvanecido! ¡ esta rechazando el simulador! no hay caso, la unidad 01 no podrá ser activada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Azuka...- estaba de pie, viendo la inmovilidad del EVA 02, sin cabeza..y sin brazos

- eres tú Shinji...

- Kaji..- traía una regadera -

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- esa es mi linea ¿ qué haces tú aquí, Shinji?

- yo...yo no volveré a pilotear un EVA. Ya lo decidí - dijo evitando su mirada

- ya veo...no tengo nada que hacer durante el combate, así que, aquí estoy, regando

-¿ en un momento como este?

- a causa de este momento...no me importaría morir aquí

- morir...

- si el ángel hace contacto con adán, todos moriremos por el tercer impacto, sólo el evangelion puede evitarlo

No muy lejos de ellos el Eva unidad 00 salió a la superficie, le faltaba un brazo.

-..Rey...no tiene ni un rifle- entonces este empezó a correr y pudieron ver que traía un bomba sujeta. Corrió hacia el ángel y luego hubo un explosión.

- Shinji...yo sólo puedo quedarme aquí con las plantas..pero tú...hay algo que sólo tu puedes hacer. Nadie te forzara, así que tú decides- luego su cara se torno más sombría- lo que harás ahora, para no tener que arrepentirte

-....gracias...Kaji...- dijo antes de dejar la mochila y echarse a correr

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- la unidad 01 no ha podido ser activada todavía

- repitan todo desde el paso 108- decía empecinado

- ¡permitanme pilotearlo!- entonces arriba, en la ventana- padre..

- ¿que haces aquí todavía?

- yo.. ¡ yo soy el piloto de la unidad 01!

.¡La unidad penetro en la central!

- ¡ viene hacia acá! ¡ todo el personal! ¡ evacuen inmediatamente!- El ángel había penetrado en la plataforma , se acercaba y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Misato no tenía hacia donde uir, la bestia estaba frente a ella, era el fin

Trac

El eva apareció rompiendo una de las paredes golpeando al ángel alejándolo de ellos

- ¡ la unidad 01! ¡¿Shinji ?!.- comenzó a empujarlo haciéndolo retroceder. Lo empujo rompiendo otra pared. El ángel sorpresivamente extendió sus brazos y corto el de el EVA. Su padre observaba todo impasiblemente.

- AAAAAAAA!!!- se lanzó contra el angel ignorando el dolor- lo estampó contra la catapulta que usaban para sacar a los EVAS- MISATO!!

- ¡ LANCEN LA CATAPULTA CINCO, AHORA!!- ambos fueron lazando a la superficie

- AAAA!!- no dejaría que el ángel ganará más terreno. Estaba sobre él golpeándolo una y otra vez- ahh!

-¡ la unidad 01 alcanzó su limite de activación!¡la energía de respaldo no funciona!

- Shinji...- El ángel envolvió su cabeza con esas planchas que tenia de brazos y lo lanzó lejos de él

- muevetemuevetemuevete, ¡vamos muevete!- tiraba de los controles compulsivamente- ¡si no te mueve todos se acabará! muevete muevete muevete, maldición! si no te mueves..si no puedo hacerlo todos moriremos! -...Kaji..-.¡muevete por favor!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- se está comiendo al angel..-musito Misato

- el propio eva se libro de los anclajes, ahora nadie podrá detenerlo- decía Ritsuko impactada

- el despertar del Evangelion- decía Kaji con una mirada preocupada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Los daños han sido demasiados

- nos llevará tiempo reparar todo

- comenzaremos todo mañana

- este lugar ya no nos sirve

- es cuestión de tiempo que se decida abandonarlo

-usaremos el centro de control secundario

- pero allí la sillas están muy juntas, es difícil, trabajar

- al menos el diseño es el mismo

- es mejor que nada, no estamos seguros de poder usar la unidad 01

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ vaya ! que situación inesperada- decía Kaji insolentemente sentado en el escritorio de Gendo Ikari- que le dirá al comité

- que fue un desafortunado accidente- le contesto el subcomandante - la unidad 01 sera encerrada hasta nueva orden de parte del comité

- esa es un decisión apropiada ...pero su hijo.. que hay de él?....el chico estaba dentro del Eva viendo todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya se que esta bien! no me llames para estas estupideces!- Le corto. Azuka estaba boca abajo en su cama abrazando una almohada- yo..no pude hacer nada..perdí otra vez contra Shinji.. es tan frustrante- dijo apretando más el cojín

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había salido de su habitación desde hace una semana, cuando regreso, había estado inconsciente unos días, cómo se había mantenido desconectado no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el ataque. Ocasionalmente salia para ir al baño y para comer, pero se ocupaba de que nadie lo viera, pues el no quería ver a nadie. No era muy difícil, dado que Misato no había pisado la casa, estaba muy atareada después del incidente, y Azuka se había mostrado poco dispuesta a interactuar con él, lo estaba evitando...posiblemente esta practicando lo mismo que él, pero ya que él no salia no podía asegurar si ella tampoco.

No había visto a Kaji, y tampoco había hablado con él, estaba preocupado. No lo había visitado en el hospital, había hecho varios intentos de llamarlo, peor siempre terminaba cortando. Pero se sentía valiente ahora, tomo su celular, marcó y empezó el tono

/_Soy kaji, en esto momentos no esto en casa, si quieres, dejame tu nombre un mensaje./_

_-....._Kaji...¿estas..estas molesto conmigo?...- espero un rato y luego reacciono que no habría respuesta- es.. es por lo del EVA, estas...asustado?...de mi?

-Shinji!

-aahh! -le había contestado

- no seas ridículo, tu no asustas a nadie- era un broma, pero su tono de voz no lo señalaba para nada

-.......

- saldré por unos días,¿ crees que podrías cuidar mis sandías?

- claro...- sus labios se movían, quería, pero no era capaz de decir más

- bien, adiós- y le colgó. Dejo caer su teléfono y comenzó a llorar

- Kaji...

En los días siguientes su rutina vario un poco, salia una vez al día para cuidar de las sandías de Kaji, pero antes de eso estaba encerrado y después de eso volvía para encerrarse también. Misato ya había vuelto a casa, pero no le decía nada, le estaba dando su espacio. Azuka había vuelto a la escuela, ella a había dejado la etapa del encierro, no le hablaba directamente, pero la escucho reclamándole a Misato que por que me dejaba, que no era más que un holgazán.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ que has sabido de Kaji?- le preguntaba Misato

- sigue sin aparecer- le contestaba Ritsuko mientras evaluaba el progreso de reparación. No estaba prestándole mucha atención que digamos

- crees que haya salido herido

- no lo creo, estaría en el hospital y ya nos habríamos enterado

- si pero...no le dijo a nadie

- aaaa Misato, sólo han sido unos días, debe estar trabajando, y en algo que no necesitamos saber

- yaaa- dijo dándole la razón

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el cuarto día, estaba regando la sandías cuando sintió un golpe tras suyo. Se volteó y ahí estaba Kaji que había dejando caer su bolso

- Kaji!- dejo la regadera y corrió hacia el abrazándolo. Aferraba a su camisa como si fuera a caer si lo soltaba

- si estoy molesto- le dijo suavemente-

- lo siento, lo siento

- ¿de verdad lo sientes?, siempre te estas disculpando, ¡¿pero siquiera sabe por que deberías disculparte?!

- dímelo, me disculpare

- te fuiste, me abandonaste, iba a escapar, crees que así se solucionan las cosas

- pero no me fui

- peor lo ibas a hacer

- no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo- agitaba la cabeza pero sin levantarla para verlo

- claro que no..- le hablaba suavemente, Shinji rompió a llorar- te amo..

-yo también., yo también- le contesto con tono desesperado

- shhhh tranquilo, no llores...- le acariciaba el cabello

¿ que es la soledad? Rey le preguntaba dándole la espalda. No lo sabía, pero siendo que ahora lo sé.¿ que es la felicidad? No lo sabía pero siento que ahora lo sé. ¿ Todos actúan amablemente contigo? sí ¿por qué? porque soy piloto de un Eva. Me tratan bien por que piloteo el eva. Esa es la razón por la que existo. Es todo de lo que dependo. Por eso, tengo que pilotear el Eva.¿entonces?¡enemigo!¡tengo que pelear contra lo que llaman enemigos! ¿entonces? Tengo que ganar, no debo ser derrotado. Tengo que pilotear el Eva como ellos me dicen que haga y ganar como ellos me dicen que haga, de otra forma...nadie. Haré que mi padre vea que valgo la pena. Lo estoy haciendo bien. ¡lo hago! sean amables conmigo...

Tranquilo..

Cálido...

¿ es esto calor humano?

Jamás o había sentido.

-....Shinji....despierta....- abrió lo ojos de golpe- estabas teniendo una pesadilla- Es cierto, me quede con Kaji. No llamé a casa para inventar una excusa, y tampoco pedí a Touji que me cubriera, no me importaba

- abrazame

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, el estaba sobre Kaji, apoyado sobre su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón

- Azuka me esta evitando, esta molesta por que me haya marchado...y por haber vuelto...no se que le molesta más

- Aún te preocupa...no hagas caso, simplemente sigue tus deseos como humano

- a ti no te importan los otros

- pero odio la soledad...- le concedió, luego le dio la vuelta quedando el arriba y lo penetro

- ahhhhh aahhh ahhhhhh unn huu eehh ghhhh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Tantas verdades incomodas**

TUM TUM TUM

aahh que era ese ruido

TUM TUM TUM

- HABRAN A PUERTA, TENEMOS ORDENES DE BUSCAR AL SHINJI IKARI

-¡ Mierda!- Kaji había pegado un salto bajándose de la cama, eso había terminado por despertarlo a él también- Shinji levantate- le tiro su ropa para que se la pusiera - ¡¡YA VOY!!- grito , antes de salir. el se vistió rápidamente, había ya abotonado su camisa cuando lo guardias entraron a la habitacion .- les digo que esta bien- les iba explicando Kaji, al parecer habia intentado detenerlos

- Shinji Ikari, tenemos ordenes de escoltarle hasta la base

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo habían mandando a buscar pensando que cometería una locura, Había desaparecido la tarde de ayer antes de eso había estado muy taciturno, así que Misato preocupada después de llamar a Toui, Kenosuke y hasta a Rey había avisado a NERV. Tal vez no había pensado muy bien en eso de no llamar, después de todo hace días que no hablaba con nadie, era lógico que se preocupara. En fin después de tenerlo en un cuarto haciéndole preguntas terminando por concluir que no había nada malo con él le habían permito irse, Misato había llegado para recogerlo. Y por supuesto, en el poco tramo que ya habían recorrido ella ya le había regañado de 4 maneras distintas. Escucharon ruidos la girar por el pasillo lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos.

Ahí estaba su padre estampando a Kaji contra la pared. Kaji tenía sangre en el labio pero sonreía socarronamente

- Comandante- al oír a Misato se giro bruscamente pero me miraba a mi. Se acerco presuroso y me tomo de los hombros

- ¿es cierto Shinji?- me miraba fijamente como buscando algo

- ¿que?..¿que cosa?- balbuceaba

- dime la verdad!- dijo apretando el agarre

- papá me estas haciendo daño...- dije asustado

- dime si es cierto- comenzó a sacudirme- ¡¿te toco?! ¡¿que hiciste con él?! - entonces mire a Kaji- ¡mirame y contestame!

- Gendo ya basta- dijo Kaji acercándose y tomándolo de atrás para que me soltara, pero el sólo me apretó más

- ¡te acostaste con él!

- Gendo suficiente!! sólo bromeaba-Kaji forcejeaba para quitarselo de encima. Misato se tapaba la boca con las manos

- ¡ dime que te hizo! ¡ se atrevió!- me sacudía más

- ¡gendo sueltalo!

- ¡dime!

- yo no...

- dejalo en paz

- padre ..

- ¡comandante!

- ¡dime que!..

-¡NO ES TÚ ASUNTO!- exploto finalmente, y su padre impactado lo soltó- n-no..no es tu asunto...- terminé en un susurro, y ya no pude detener más las lágrimas

- ¡INFELIZ! - dijo lanzándose contra Kaji y comenzando a golpearlo. Yo lloraba

- detenganse..

- SEPARENCE- grito Misato- Guardias!!. Casi de inmediato irrumpieron en el lugar separándolos. Note que más gente había acudido por el escandalo, entre ellas, Azuka,. No soportaba las miradas, Me di vuelta me fui corriendo

- Shinji!!

Esa tarde cuando Misato llegó a casa la escuché llorar. Sólo me puse un cojín sobre la cabeza para no escucharla más, huyendo de ella, no había más que pudiera hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba recostada en el EVA recordando las mil y una veces que se le había declarado a Kaji. Pero él había alegado que ella aun era una niña, Shinji tenía su edad, era una de las cosas que más la fastidiaba.

-¿Puedes oírme Azuka? tu radio de sincronización bajó 8 puntos, no pienses en cosas extrañas, sólo piensa en lo mismo de siempre -Shinji no había acudido a NERV para la pruebas, ella debió quedarse en casa también.

-¡lo intento!- contestó colapsada

/ el número que acaba de marcar esta fuera de servicio/

- que extraño..no se conecta, me pregunto si se ha ido a alguna parte- se dijo, entonces miro la puerta de la habitación de Shinji, se había vuelto a encerrar- Después de todo perdí..para alegría tuya.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- el orgullo de Azuka esta dañado..es lógico que esto la afecte- decía Misato apoyada en la pared- ella siente como si hubiera sido derrotada por Shinji o algo así, se lo tomo muy personal..tal vez... no podamos seguir viviendo juntos

-¿ pasaste el limite? ¿ ya no puedes jugar a la familia?- le decía Ritsuko despreocupada

- no conversare esto con alguien que oculta su soledad teniendo gatos- eso la hizo voltear el rostro-...lo siento, estoy disgustada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shinji tampoco vino hoy...

- en Ayanami es habitual

- pero Azuka está faltando de nuevo...

- tal vez este enferma, se veía decaída

- mmm quizás pasó algo..

- yo...- Hikari los estaba escuchando y se acerco- hable con Azuka ayer, ella me contó que.. mmm hubo un problema con Kaji y Shinji, dijo algo de un escandalo pero no dio detalles

- Mierda- musitaron comprendiendo lo que de seguro había pasado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji!!. corrió se aferro a su brazo. aun eres una niña Azuka.... Ella lo soltó impactada y entonces vio a Shinji observándola escondido desde el pecho de Kaji. -¡¿que estas haciendo ahí?!

-aaaa!!..... - despertó repentinamente- ¿por qué estoy llorando?.... decidí que no iba a llorar más-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No hay necesidad de captura- decía Gendo Ikari mientras daba instrucciones- sólo observen...también al tercer elegido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día habían ido unos encargados al departamento, lo habían llamado al comedor, Azuka y Misato estaban ahí.- Shinji Ikari, estamos investigando un caso de abuso

-¡¿que?! quien

- Su padre dice que usted estaba siendo acosado por un hombre mayor- en ese momento pasaron miles de palabras obscenas para mandar a la mierda aquella personas

- eso no es cierto - dijo calmadamente tratando de contener su furia. Le molestaba el tono frio con el que esas personas hacían sus acusaciones

- saber eso no es nuestro trabajo .. sólo vinimos porque hoy se registro el departamento de Ryouji Kaji y esto fue lo único ajeno que se encontró ahí, queríamos saber si reconoce alguna de la prendas

- ya les dije que!- pero fue interrumpido

- puede que no haya llevado su asunto aun plano físico todavía pero quizás podría haberse llevado prendas suyas de aquí - le hablaba como si el realmente no entendiera de lo que hablaban, Luego pusieron una bolsa plástica transparente sobre la mesa, efectivamente ahí había ropa suya, pero nada delatador. Así que fingió mirarla detenidamente antes de negar

- no, nada de eso es mio- entonces cuando voltearon la bolsa vio la polera que había tomado de Azuka para jugar una vez, su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho, pero puso todo su esfuerzo para que no se le notara, pero, Azuka estaba ahí, y si la reconocía?

-¿estas seguro? - le insistieron, luego miraron a Azuka y Misato como pidiendo cooperación

- a! ya les dijo que no es suya, dudo siquiera que tenga ropa, siempre anda por ahí con el uniforme - Reclamó Azuka cruzándose de brazos, luego de eso, comenzaron a despedirse, disculparse, y con el cuento de que sólo seguían ordenes, Yo me puse de pie y corrí a mi habitación.

- Shinji.... voy a entrar- Estaba atravesado en su cama mirando el techo, trataba de aislarse del mundo usando su reproductor de musica. Misato entró y se dejo caer sobre la cama

- Misato, las lagrimas no llegan, creo que estoy triste, pero las lágrimas nunca llegan- decía sin despegar la vista del techo- ¿ tendrá Kaji problemas?

-..me han dicho que no pueden hacer nada, pero lo tienen suspendido, quieren evitar otra pelea con el comandante...tal vez... tal vez quieran hacerte algunas preguntas

-.......

- Shinji, todo lo que puedo hace por ti es esto- le intento tomar la mano, pero el la rechazó

- no, Misato- se volteó acurrucándose de espaldas a ella

- lo siento mucho- /_aunque se debe sentir muy sólo...él le teme a la comunicación con las personas/_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rrin rriin rrin

- Si, hola

- escuchame, se solicita que acudas a Nerv, puedes salir inmediatamente- luego le colgaron

- Ritsuko...- Musito luego de colgar- ¡¡Shinji!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hubo insinuaciones de tipo sexual de parte de Rioji Kaji?

- no - Una mujer que no conocía estaba sentada frente a él y anotaba todo en una carpeta

- ¿ nunca te sentiste acosado de alguna manera por él?

- no

- ¿hubo alguna vez contacto físico entre ustedes?

- tratamos mucho

- ¿te sentiste pasado a llevar alguna vez que el te haya tocado?

- no - la mujer parecía molesta

-¿ mantuvieron relaciones de algún tipo?

- ¿es necesario seguir con esto? todas mi respuestas serán no

- como puedes saberlo, aun no...

- todas sus preguntas apuntan a si fui o no acosado..bien, no lo fui - dijo muy serio. La mujer lo miro unos segundos antes de cerrar la carpeta y ponerse de pie

- adonde va? pregunto Ritsuko

- Mire el ya dijo que no fue acosado

- solo necesita tiempo y

- él no va a cooperar, y yo con eso no saco nada, sin un testimonio ahhf...¿sabe lo que pienso? pienso que él no fue abusado, pienso que aquí un papito quiere fastidiar a alguien por que su hijito gay se esta revelando- dijo antes de salir . Ritsuko se volteo a verlo a él,

- ¿ que se supone que haces?

- ¿ que se supone que ustedes hacen?- le respondió

- nos preocupamos por ti..

- se preocupan por un piloto

- Shinji, hay cosas que no entiendes y...

- entiendo más de lo que crees

-...Shinji..si él te tocó....

- ¡¿que es lo que crees que paso?! el no abuso de mi ni nada, tenemos una relación, nuestra vida privada no le concierne a nadie!

- ¡sólo tienes 14 años! -ante esto Shinji se levanto golpeando la mesa con las manos

- ¡soy mayor para pelear por sus vidas! ¡¡¡ ¿pero no para enamorarme?!!!- Salio furioso de la sala dando un portaso. Ritsuko se quedo quieta aun mirando el sitio donde había estado sentado Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba parado viendo el agua. _No quiero ver a mis amigos...no quiero ver a Azuka, perdí el valor para verla ¿ como debo actuar con ella?_

_Azuka..._

_Misato..._

_Mi madre..._

_¿qué debo hacer?¡¿qué?!_

- ¿Que has hecho?- esa era la voz de su padre, sus manos se crisparon

- ¿De que hablas?

- te negaste a declarar

- ¿querías que mintiera?

- al parecer lo has hecho mucho últimamente .

- omitir no es mentir

- ¿por qué?

- no estaba feliz

-¿lo has hecho para molestarme?

- la idea era que no te enteraras jamas

- lo ocultabas y dices que no mentías

- no ocultaba nada...sólo que tampoco lo gritaba

- no es eso una contradicción

- es ser discreto...

-...........

-...............

- me has decepcionado

- ¡¿decepcionado?- dijo dándose la vuelta para verle la cara- ¡tu no tienes expectativas ni esperanzas en mi!- dijo gritándole, - no tenia nada..nada...nada- luego paso a su lado hecho una bala, quería largarse a ahí. Ya se había expresado mucho para un día

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu evitas el primer contacto a toda costa, ¿temes sentir a los otros?- recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Kaji cuando se pudieron calmar...luego de su primera noche juntos-ignorando a lo demás, no seras traicionado ni herido..pero siempre estarás triste...la gente..siempre siente dolor en su corazón- le había dicho mientras el acariciaba el cabello- el corazón es fácil de lastimar, por eso vivir es doloroso- recordaba como se había acurrucado para sentir el corazón de Kaji- En particular, tú corazón es frágil como el vidrio- ¿ el mio? le había preguntado- si, merece ser amado.

Llegó a casa. entró hecho un volido, se sentía tan mal, y ya le estaban entrando ganas de llorar, cuando doblo por el pasillo se encontró con Azuka que se prepara un sandwish en la mesa. está levanto la cabeza y al ver su cara la suya se torno de preocupación.

- ¿tan mal fue? - le dijo con tono asustado. Él en primer momento se sorprendió que le hablara, pero se repuso

- de mi no consiguieron nada - le dijo sonriendo levemente, peor fue una sonrisa bastante miserable puesto que tenia los ojos aguados por las lagrimas

- o...bien..- dijo fingiendo indiferencia luego volvió a enfrascarse en untar mostaza a su sandwish

- Azuka..- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga- yo...- ella soltó el cuchillo que pareció sonar mucho más fuerte de lo normal, en un primer momento, pensó que ella dejaría todo y se iría a encerrar, que lo golpearía, lo miraría con odio...algo!.. Pero Azuka solo suspiro afirmándose en la mesa, luego levanto la cabeza y le miro don decisión.

- estoy escuchando, y muy dispuesta, sueltalo todo-

- yo.., yo quería disculparme

- y con razón - su tono no era molesto, sólo..severo

-...........

- continua

- ....yo...sé...sé que tu querías a Kaji y yo...es sólo que yo...- su labio le temblaba, estaba muy nervioso y no sabia que decir

- ¿lo amas? - eso lo descoloco, bajo la cabeza para luego levantarla

-... si...

- supongo que si lo amas esta bien, ¿él te ama también?

- bueno no lo se...- se tomaba los puños de la chaqueta

- claro que te ama...- le dijo

- ....yo..yo lamento en la forma que se dieron las cosas

- deberías estar contento

-...

-¿ crees que si hubieran sido de otro modo habrías sido capaz de decirme? - ella le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se apoyo en esta con lo brazos cruzados- ¿crees que habrías tenido valor para ser feliz si el no te hubiera empujado? ...las cosas se dieron bien Shinji.

- lamento si saliste herida..- Shinji ya iba rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Shinji!- se volteo a verla - deberías saber que si Kaji no fuera gay seria conmigo con quien estaría- le dijo sonriendole. Parece que todo estaba bien, ella estaba bromeando con él

- gracias

- ¿ah?

- por hacérmelo fácil - le dijo, Azuka se sonrojo y volteo la cara amurrada

- ¡no te acostumbres!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba recostado escuchando musica... no tenía ganas de mirar el techo, de pronto se arranco lo audífonos y tomó el celular...estaba repicando

. ¡shinji!

- Kaji

- ¡Shinji, te debo un disculpa!

- no Kaji no importa yo TUUU /Esta linea esta siendo monitoreada, la linea ha sido cortada por razones de seguridad/ te amo...- se puso a llorar. Lloro hasta quedarse dormido

- ¡maldita sea! - del otro lado de la linea Kaji estrellaba su teléfono contra la pared

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana luego que Azuka y Misato se hubieran marchado habían llegado cuatro hombres para escoltarlo a la base. Le informaron que debía volver a sus actividades y una vez que hubo subido al ascensor lo dejaron en paz. El había pensado que lo iban a dejar en paz, incluso pensó que lo iban a sustituir. Estaba cavilando cuando se abrieron al puertas del ascensor, frente a él estaba su padre, el solo volteo la cara mirando hacia otro lado, pensó que su padre se quedaría afuera como otra veces ya había sucedido, pero este dio un paso adentro y la puerta se cerraron tras él. estaba encerrado en un ascensor con su padre, las manos le comenzaron a sudar

- dime que es

- ah?

- dime que es, por que lo defiendes, si no quisiste declarar, vamos explicame- estaba parado uno al lado del otro peor no se miraban

- no te interesa- le contesto de mal modo

- te molesta que señalen que se cometió abuso de un menor aquí, pero el es un adulto y tu un menor, cual es la diferencia

- ¡la cosas no son así!

- entonces como son

- nos queremos

- y esa idea la has sacado de..

- ¡es dulce conmigo, se preocupar por mi, me escucha y me entiende!

- eres muy joven para..

- soy mayor para luchar, ¡¡¿por que no para amar?!!

- esto es distinto, esto es algo de lo que no entiendes

- ¡no tengo por que explicarte nada! - dijo alzando más la voz

- ¡ soy tu padre!

- ¡¿ mi padre dices?! ¡no lo has sido desde que tengo memoria! ¡ jamás te has preocupado por mi ! ¡ ni una llamada! ¡ ni un saludo! ¡ tu no eres más que el hombre que embarazo a mi madre! ¡¿ que no entiendo dices?!! ¡¡¡TÚ, NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO?! ¡¡SÉ LO QUE ES LA SOLEDAD, Y TAMBIEN SÉ QUE CUANDO ESTOY CON KAJI ESTA DESAPARECE, YA NO SOBRO, YA NO ME SIENTO DEPRESIADO!! me siento querido...- terminó, las lagrimas le temblaban en los ojos

- Shinji... eres mi hijo y yo- _/te quiero/_ leyo en sus labios, pero ya no podía escucharlo

EMERGENCIA EMERGENCIA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Unidad Eva 02 iniciada!

- ¡¿ que demonios?! ¡¿ dónde está Azuka?!

- Aquí - dijo esta entrando a la plataforma sorprendida

-¿ entonces quién..?

- no tiene piloto. la cápsula no ha sido insertada

- ¿ no tiene piloto?

- el patrón es azul, no hay dudas, ¡es un ángel!

- ¿que?

- Objetivo atravesando el cuarto nivel, sigue descendiendo

- ¡cierren los muros de contención! cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo

- todo el personal evacué. Todo el personal evacué

- Muro blindado destruido por la unidad 02

- objetivo atravesando el segundo nivel

- El Eva unidad 01 lo perseguirá - dijo el comandante Ikari entrando

- Shinji no esta aquí señor

- acaba de llegar, se esta preparando- le informó

- muy bien señor

- Usen cualquier método, no permitan que el ángel invada el terminal

_/pero...¿por que el ángel esta usando el eva 02/ - _se preguntaba Misato

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ Una persona?- musitó sorprendido, viendo al chico frente de espaldas a él- el ángel una persona?

- te he estado esperando ...

----------------

-----------------

-------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Razón de ser**

Estaba sentado en un banca agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

Flash Back

- ¡Faltan 20 metros! - se escucho un estruendo

- ¡¿que fue eso?!

- el campo AT más fuerte que he visto

- ondas luminosas, ondas electromagnéticas y partículas están siendo expulsadas

-¡ no podemos contactar el piloto!

Se estrello contra el suelo al caer, El muchacho volteó a mirarlo brevemente y luego siguió su camino

- ¡espera! -levantó la cabeza y ahí había un ..ángel...no estaba seguro, estaba crucificado

- ..ya veo.. - Musito el chico- entiendo- logro por fin derrumbar al EVA02, se acerco y tomo al chico bruscamente apresándolo con la mano del Eva- gracias, Shinji

- ¿ por que?- preguntó sorprendido

- ser o no ser, la muerte para mi, será la libertad absoluta

- ¿ de que hablas?- no entendía, no entendía nada, parecía un chico de su edad ¿ como podía ser un ángel? y esa cosa en la cruz- ¡ no entiendo de que estas hablando!

- mis últimas palabras, ahora por favor , borrame del mundo- Shinji no se movía- de otro modo, tu seras borrado, tú y tus amigos- seguía sin moverse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- lo mate, lo mate- decía con voz estrangulada- una persona...

- el era un ángel

- pero lo mate, corte su cabeza...con mis manos...

- no, el deseó morir- le decía Misato guardando distancia para darle espacio, estaba muy alterado - el abandono el deseo de vivir

- no no no no

- ¡Kaji! - oyo a Misato decir¿Kaji? levanto la cabeza de sus manos y lo vio. Le miraba preocupado

- ¡ Kaji! - se levanto y corrió hacia él, se abrazo como si se le pudiera escurrir de entre la manos, enterró la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, Kaji lo envolvió con sus brazos.

- shh tranquilo, ya todo esta bien

- ¡no me abandones! ¡ por favor no me abandones!

- claro que no, me quedo contigo- dijo acariciándole el cabello

Desde lejos el comandante Ikari observaba en silencio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía pedir más, las evidencias señalaban... es sólo que aun le bullía la sangre al recordar como se había enterado de lo de Shinji con él.

- No acepto este tipo de insubordinaciones de tu parte - lo regañaba

- que se supone que hice ahora

- ocultar a un piloto

- yo no lo secuestre ni nada, además el llevaba ya tiempo sin pasar por aquí,¿se supone que intervine con algo?

- no lo distraigas de su trabajo

- ¿que es lo que te molesta exactamente?

- me preocupa que cumpla con su trabajo como piloto

- ¿ estabas preocupado por él? por que no se lo dices –

- es no es más que un piloto aquí, no merece trato especial

- bueno pues no hice nada que interfiera con sus deberes, es más te aseguro que se la paso muy bien

-.....que dijiste- inquirió bruscamente

- eso que se la paso muy bien- ¿que quiso decir?, el muy!

-¡no me gusta tu tono!-

- el disfruto cada segundo..- dijo acercándose- es tan dulce...y suave...oohh y su boca- no le permitió decir más, el no era un hombre de impulsos, pero par cuando se dio cuenta a lo había golpeado y estaba dispuesto a más. El resto ya era historia conocida

Pero lo que Shinji le había dicho en el ascensor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veía dormir a Shiji tranquilamente, lo había llevado a casa de Misato, ya había logrado calmarlo, aun no se había disculpado, debió morderse la lengua aquella vez con su padre, es sólo que le había enfurecido la actitud indiferente del hombre, es que Shinji sufría tanto por él, sólo había querido hacerlo enfurecer, sacarlo de quicio, y ver si merecía siquiera alguna de las tantas lamentaciones de parte de Shinji...en fin, todo había valido la pena si ahora podía estar ahí a su lado. Shinji se movió murmurando, él lo arropo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba tan avergonzada, no quería comportarse tan infantil, es sólo que de verdad le gustaba Kaji, quería que él la notara. Pero últimamente casi no se veían, cuando lo llamaba nunca tenía tiempo, se comporto como una malcriada allí dentro, sólo quería una excusa para quedarse ahí con él, y sabia que si estaban hablando no la correría. En fin, iría a darle un disculpa, la manera en la que se comporto esa mañana no era la imagen que quería Kaji tuviera de ella. giro por el pasillo, abrio la puerta de Kaji y se quedo ahí paralizada, Shinji de pie entre las piernas de un sentado Kaji...a quien estaba besando, no fue capaz de moverse, vio como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente frente a ella, esto era..era. Salió corriendo de ahí.

Semanas después de eso hubo un incidente en el que todos de enteraron de la relación de aquellos dos, puede ser que ya había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, por que cuando llegó atraída por los gritos y vio la situación, sintió pena por Shinji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por qué hay un niño aquí?

- es el hijo del jefe Ikari

- Ikari este no es un día de escuela. Este es un día muy importante

- Lo siento profesor Fuyutsuki, yo lo traje aquí- se oyo una voz por el intercomunicador

- Yui, hoy es tu experimento

- Por eso mismo, quiero mostrarle el prometedor futuro a mi hijo

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yui. Recordó mientras se quitaba lo lentes para refregarse los ojos. Luego de eso las cosas cambiaron mucho, él cambio mucho. Su hijo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos meses después**

Después de eso había tenido que ir al psicólogo, pero no se quejaba pues le estaba haciendo bien. Terminada la amenaza de lo ángeles todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo y la gente evacuada volvía a ocupar sus hogares, los asientos vacíos de la escuela se fueron llenando nuevamente, todos parecían más relajados. Se había llevado una serie de gratas sospesas, Misato estaba saliendo con su asistente estratégico Hyuga, Azuka realmente se había tomado bien lo suyo con Kaji y ahora parecía extrañamente interesada en saber que tal iban, al principio simplemente no atino a pensar por que podía ser, pero ordenando encontró unos mangas con imágenes que le aclararon de que iba la cosa, Azuka era una pervertida. Su padre lo había visitado varias veces ya, incluso habían salido, habían conversado mucho, siquiera ahora podía decir que tenía un padre, así es como se debía sentir la paz, aaa casi se olvidaba de Rey ella...

- ¿Y te gusta tu nuevo dormitorio?- le preguntaba al teléfono

- es lindo, muuucho más limpio que el anterior, lo notaras de inmediato

- bueno, no quiero ser grosero pero el anterior estaba bastaaante feo jaja

-jajjaja claro ajjaja, bueno mañana te puedes venir conmigo después del instituto

- me encantaría

- bien adiós

- Rey!

- ¿un beso?- se le oyó risueña del otro lado

- un beso - luego colgaron

- y que tal?- preguntaba kenosuke sin dejar de jugar su videojuego

- no puedo creer que tenga novia - le contestaba Touji echándose en la cama satisfecho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ahhh ahhhh!!!- Kaji lo había empotrado contra la pared de la ducha. El envolvió una pierna en su cadera para no caer, Kaji tomó la otra la puso sobre su hombro, entraba y salia de su cuerpo ritmicamente

- cielos como te extrañe- decía con voz ronca

- y yo a ti- contesto buscando sus labios

- aahahh Shinji- entero la frente en su hombro

-ahhhahahhhhaa- estaba cerca de venirse - Kaji a voy aahhh

- espera los dos juntos hhahhhhahgg

- ahhha hahha hahahahah

- ahora

-AHHHHAHHHHHH!!!- terminaron los dos juntos. Kaji salió de él y Shinji s hubiera ido al suelo si Kaji no lo sostiene por la cintura. Ambos se recargaban en la pared mientras se recuperaban

-...tonto, - dijo con tono adormecido- ahora llegaré tarde

- tranquilo..yo te llevo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detuvo el auto frente a la escuela

-Mira hay esta la guardia completa - Estaba Misato, Azuka un poquito más allá conversaba animadamente con Hikari, junto a Misato estaba Rey con Touji que se presentaban con su padre. Se habían convertido en algo así como una familia, una disfuncional familia.

- hoy hay reunión de padres- Su padre volteó a verlos, y el resto al notarlo empezaron a gritarle y hacerle gestos con la manos.

- las cosa mejoran eh? - estaba contento por Shinji

- si..- exhaló sonriendo

- ¿crees que haya problemas? - dijo viendo como Gendo Ikari no dejaba de verlos

- no..ya no- dijo bajándose del auto

- peroo...¿ que haremos ahora que todo esta bien?- dijo en tono dramático, estaba bromeando

/_ser felices/ _pensaron ambos

- tranquilo- dijo inclinándose por sobre la puerta para juntar su nariz con la de Kaji- ya encontraremos algo por lo que preocuparnos

- jajajjajajajjaja

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con eso termina esta historia, ya tengo en producción otra historia sobre evangelion pero no sera la misma pareja. La proxima es un KaworuxShinji, pese a que no me gusta lo tipico en la nueva historia esta pareja calsa muy bien, aun no la termino pero espero la lean tambien, hasta la vista …..baby jajajajajaj xD


End file.
